Castersmith Mechanic
by Hierkina
Summary: He was apathetic to being a ninja Wanting the stars and freedom is all he asked for. When he looked at the stars he got lost in them. Until he met Hot Ice Hilda then he'd question everything. Three years before meeting Gene and Jim. Tailed beasts will not speak in most of the stories written by Hierkina
1. key things

He did not met the bridge builders family.

He did not meet Haku.

Any thing thing that enforces that he is a ninja is not wanted or out right bad.

He has nor wants access to his bijuu his ninja skills are slightly higher then basics.

As reminders that he was a ninja he will have an affinity for steel magnet fire and all the sub elements related to it they will never be used in combat as this negative enforcement. They will be used for metal work and creating caster shells ship armor and repairs and so on.

Added elements of trigun and cowboy bebop to why the technology is so advanced an the elemental nations in some spots and not others also to be less advanced but comparative with outlaw star.

Everything is within the Naruto Tools page:

wiki/Category:Tools

wiki/List_of_Ninja_Clothing

wiki/List_of_Technology

wiki/Summoning:_Iron_Maiden

Trigun

wiki/Category:Characters

Cowboy bebop

wiki/Technology

wiki/The_Movie

To read these stories it must be understood that tailed beast will be reduced to a non factor from beginning in nearly every story that is to read this is what comes with these stories. This must be fully comprehended before the reader continues as this is it will not appear in any other written story but it had to go somewhere, 'precious people' will never be used in any of these stories authors seem to cling to that no matter what type of story they may write. It will more than likely be a drive for personal self improvement not all will be ninja related. They still make him want to be fire shadow no matter if he's been manipulated or not. The word Kami will not be used in any way.

Sakura-Hinata-Naruto will never be shoehorned within one another's lives because they are not in a relationship. This means neither Sakura nor Hinata will have a sibling or the likes of a codependent relationship of any type in any story.

The dark or inverse self may be referenced but never implemented in a single publication.

If tailed beast inaction is wanted there are two hundred thousand literally stories that make containers almost completely rely on tailed beast or have the tailed beast pull strings like marionettes after this or capture them study them as to make a facsimile of their abilities or a global nuclear weapon. Then to power an illusion to get one girl back from the dead Bijuu controlled containers become remedial. If it's done it's just a disembodied voice in the containers head it's pathetically and disgustingly done. If this is what a reader searched the story for leave now. Otherwise it's a waste of time. It's annoying to read it's even more annoying to write.

Naruto doesn't even like to rely on tailed beast yet every author almost forces him to if more explanation is need read the profile before the eyes leave this paragraph. Because, the explanations should be clear after this.

Try to avoid slapstick based humor. Make an effort to not use flashbacks in any story. There will be no 'under the influence of tailed beast' in a single story put to page do not ask. Tailed beasts will be referred to as Energy Monsters, Bijuu, and Charka Monsters or by their revealed name. But, unless they are turned into actual demons in some way not ever will they be referred to as such.

Like his cannon counterpart he has minor issues with Pathophysiology but not full blown OCD and substance abuse. The reward seeking behavior has been dropped from his personality the drive to avoid harm in its place has been amplified common to Impulse control disorders of this class. His fears of ghosts make no sense what so ever.

Aside from shadow clones, Taijutsu, Body Replacement Technique and Transformation Technique were among his better skills it just didn't look refined because he only had Traditional Shinobi Sparring form at first.

Via his conversation with Son Goku he stated he could have disappeared an no one would have cared so he's not as oblivious as everyone wants to make him be he knows no one cares or more accurately cared he's known that for a long time. Yet every author insists on the driven point that he doesn't realize that when he really does understand this. So authors don't have to reemphasis something he already knows.

Dead Demon Consuming Seal Shinigami "death god" hovers behind the user and wraps its left arm with prayer beads, uttering some unintelligible chanting, and after some time a cursed seal appears on its arm. The soul of the summoned is then partially separated from the body and restrained by the Shinigami's hair as it thrusts its arm into the user's chest to grab the soul of its target a seal of the Uzumaki clan. Adds to fantasy but takes away from a character's relationship skills.

He made friends with virtually no one but the people only he could see he would interact with mostly traders from outside the village.

That has never shown once with the ability to speak yet every author and their dog gives it the ability to speak it's an avatar. Not once shown with the ability to speak. Its fiction yes but the spectral form has no voice. Again adds the awe factor but damages relationships.

Tailed beast speaks to its container about the weather, candy, fried chicken and then them it to philosophers the likes of Socrates other than that it's usually roar tailed beasts are superior to all they crush everything; takes away from the containers' intrapersonal skills.

Dattebayo and Believe It meant literally nothing. As with Inner Sakura's Shānnarō Hell yeah!", "Hell no, Cha or "Damn it as well as Sasuke's 'hn' end up to mean nothing just a useless tag. or Bee's raps yet every author keeps Dattebayo and calls Naruto stupid every five seconds something he knows what is mans and doesn't react well to it. A tailed beast controlled container story will never be done because then all containers are puppets

No One Thousand Years of Death that leads very close to sexual assault do not ask it will not happen, it's not funny and adds no relevance to a thing. Unless there's a story where Naruto sues for indecent assault and molestation against Kakashi Naruto only uses it because of Kakashi and the fact that he thought it to be funny,

Instead of a Ninja he's a lawyer in 'My cousin Naruto attorney for the Akatsuki'. What started it all you ask an improperly preformed proctology exam. In these stories Naruto will never view tailed beasts as gifts. There is no mask here he just doesn't tell anyone more then he wants so he doesn't die it's never anything that vital.

Especially someone who has virtually no identity other than their name oh of curse it does wonders for an individual's personality to be called stupid by everyone then not turn around and not have a desire to blow things up.

"How do I put this…" the man trailed off, looking up towards the ceiling, "I really… dislike you guys." they all hear this from Kakashi it doesn't really help with any issues they may have at best it increases apprehension unless a personality is shaped to Naruto or Sasuke's cannon personalities to put up with that. To that of, Naruto had a tailed beast that always made empty threats to escape so...

The very term 'temporary banishment' is contradictory to itself because banishment means the exiled can under no circumstances return on the condition of return permanent imprisonment or death. This is what makes that ridicules would any other container get banished for the use of Bijuu, no.

If anyone recalls Iruka questioned his whether or not he should be an instructor because of Naruto until the scroll incident they barely had a relationship until Hiruzen stepped in they had no connection. So if that didn't happen Iruka would still think the boy to be a pest and a nascence they never had an immediate bond everyone seems to think. This is written when Iruka was ordered to watch Naruto. But he never became receptive to the instructor at all.

Naruto didn't actually like Jiraiya when they first met. It was mostly after the man showed him the scroll with his father's name that he didn't know, that he even cared. Jiraiya shoved him off the cliff so he would draw on Tailed beast charka may not have been meant to kill him but it would have if he'd got to the bottom. Tsunade and Orochimaru all but killed him when they first met.

It's made very clear at the beginning of the story that Sakura, Tsunade, Orochimaru, Jiraiya and Iruka do not like Naruto so where everyone seems to get they cater to him which they really haven't is only what they see even if it seems that they did it happened over a long period of time. Even then both Sakura and Tsunade are remarkably aggressive. Iruka is still hesitant and reluctant regardless of how supportive he may seem. Where everyone gets he had support there's so much proof of the opposite it's humorous.

Naruto mirrors Orochimaru more than Sasuke he may have Jiraiya's personality quarks they may be similar in character but not upon closer examination,

Sasuke and Naruto is mirrored by Hashirama- Madara but Sasuke and Naruto grew up in completely different conditions yes Hashirama - Madara help with the village founding and all but that does not explain the relationship of Naruto to Sasuke other then they, been they really are far from.

Tsunade's strength techniques are C rank an example Cherry Blossom Impact. Not one, not two but all three made an attempt on his life. I'm surprised that the Kyubi kid is still alive." thought Orochimaru. Or something along these lines during the exams arc that shows an incredible lack of trust which could imply several dozen things Orochimaru saw him as a threat.

No one actually initially liked Naruto so this idea that people kiss up to him is actually quite funny. Sakura openly shared her extreme dislike for Naruto. The extreme dislike of Naruto by all of the characters is what most authors do fail to actually see.

Naruto was never really the direct catalyst for change characters made the change because they wanted an answer Naruto was the pea to counter balance the scale not many displayed remorse. There no real value to sorry if the results of a set of actions produced a result negative or positive.

Team Hiruzen was trained when he was Fire shadow so the preferential treatment argument falls just the other side of short add to that they were involved in a single war not all three when Itachi asked Hiruzen to protect his brother that could be seen as preferential treatment no matter the purpose behind it. It may not have been but it could have been interpreted that way.

Naruto reaction to Hiruzen proves they had a close relationship it leaves no proof to how much they actually interacted. With other people in his life he wouldn't interact with the previously mentioned people this includes the Ramen Ichiraku proprietors.

Same with Sasuke near every time Itachi Uchiha is mentioned that's his big red blaring button. Whenever Itachi is mentioned Sasuke is just as emotional as Naruto he blows his top, stops in his tracks or immediately flips his views. Naruto's views here of Sasuke here are the same as people view him nothing.

Authors make the 'death god' into a fast talker the likes of John Moschitta or make it like Friedrich Wilhelm Nietzsche.

Mizuki acted like a sweet and caring man that's how Naruto was convinced to steal the scroll in the first place he just took advantage of the moment of he does not care for anything or anyone to get the scroll he did kill his teammate to get Orochimaru's attention, Greatly ambitious and dishonorable.

There is no kill switch or subjection seals that are just there because there given a name without explanation and say this and that blocks charka other then seals that already do those which in reality are not that many and have flaws.

Naruto never really cared for bust size otherwise he would have shown no interest in Sakura in the first place. So, no drools, blushes, nosebleeds or titanic amazons' busts, his Sexy Technique was turned into something useful,

Naruto doesn't have to steal the scroll in every story. He could just not wanted to try this has his parents voices running through his head not the Bijuu. The goal he has because of this severely opposes what his parents want. There in him could have greatly affected his decision to want to be Fire Shadow this could have happen in the plot of the actual story without Naruto to have been made aware...

Minato even stated he was a failure exceptional ninja but a failure none the less, although he did state he could have found a better way than genocide of an entire clan with their charka sealed in him they could have pushed their dreams onto him through osmosis unconscious, absorption of ideas. Personalities like his could just as quickly become more or less the opposite of what they were.

The techniques are mostly for evasion and escape. The higher levels skills and manipulation of metal will be for forging and casting and repair of things. This is to set him apart from the Mana wizards on the hot spring planet. He has a bit of Pyromania. He doesn't like it but he couldn't get away without learning some ninja related things. Hand to hand was one of Naruto's strength's in the academy.

The red hair is from who Minato was switched for to honestly give him control of magnetism there's also something else the gives him control of metal but that should be able to be picked up as the chapter reads. Could have had the tailed beast pass it but wanted as little reliance on that as possible.

Naruto is a sensor and defensive medic to the extreme here. He's been near a self imposed death around ten times his birth included it the equivalent of him to have been shoved into the ravine by Jiraiya. He finds more value in technology them he ever wanted to be fire shadow or ramen primarily in efforts to remove him from the planet permanently.

Blue Haven and Heifong will be his Shangri-La his Avalon he will fight here only because it will help him leave the planet after that he will not go out of his way for conflict in such a way that it could go up in cinders and he wouldn't shed a tear. His interests are mostly non ninja women.

The skills given to him were to remain secretive. Not to display power. With a lot of phobias he still has the same drive just the focus is not to be a ninja no matter what the cost. His view on ninja is relatively the same as tailed beasts.

He does not have Shadow Clone but his skill set is based as if he had for example the Naruto Uzumaki Two Thousand Combo he used against Gaara and Big Ball Spiraling Serial Zone Sphere, Only no clones and slightly more adaptable social skills and everything else that effects. With no tailed beast help,

Because of lack of tailed beast aid he has six or eight B rank techniques and the Rasengan he does not use it's mostly used for Charka control he stopped it use a lot later. He has and will get no summon it's been replaced with Karin's Life Force and Healing Abilities Heal Bite and Chakra Chains, a residual of his mother He won't exactly like it.

Like his Menma counterpart he will fly about freely in the sky and use this as a defensive measure ninja are not his enemy. How he gains flight will help him survive in space the technique given to him will act as an EVA pressure suit without a time limit minus the suit as long as his charka is active.

To make him more skilled was necessary for the level of independence. These things were very carefully chosen. His mentors' disappearances keep him awake. He has no clue where they went. Just because he hasn't gone to the academy doesn't mean he didn't do anything his hobby was turned into a usable skill,

He will have a pet though. Summons has almost no use on other planets other than a tote bag. Summon is C ranked ability. Life Force which he's already displayed to have himself. Since this is a relatively non ninja Naruto the idea was to make him extremely well versed in something he's not known for in cannon that is to heal.

Medicine is also something neither of his parents is known for. This was done to make the differentiation even further in skill. To make him different than a typical medical ninja his work with plants has been increased thirty fold.

The rest of his skills are base on the note moved to chapter one. The rest is explained here. Names of techniques will not occur in future chapters. Because this chapter explains most of how they work. No more notes because with this everything that changed has been explained here but the visual effects of.

Techniques on battle fields will be written just no shout of Shadow Clone or Big Ball Spiraling things like that or hand signs. Everything was done in eight to eleven year time period to make the age gap between Hilda, Melfina and so on not a huge margin. This is only here for fewer questions.

These things are how Naruto's personality developed the manner it did for this story. Without his Tailed beast, Sasuke, Hiruzen, Sakura, Ichiraku, Tsunade, Hinata ,Jiraiya and Iruka or Kakashi; not sure how much more can be clarified. Naruto's skill will not be discussed passed this chapter they will branch into more technical skills as the story moves forward it would be more verbose if this were to be explained elsewhere.


	2. ready go

The Night the fox attacked a meteor struck the land of bears as it did two hundred years prior All anyone could ever tell about it was that it held a massive amount of energy and was pink.

At eight Naruto Would ask someone if there was away for him not to be a ninja No one would answer because they needed him to be a ninja But one head of the medic department would hear and grant his request.

Thinking it was just him being his dumb self. But later that night in his sleep when he woke up he couldn't use his Chakra right anymore he thanked who ever did it. The seal didn't stop the energy flow just made it harder to access.

In the bushes glasses shone as the person looked on ,'The kid is really dumb or really smart.' and walked off.

Naruto would still end a ninja for a short time just long enough though .


	3. 2 ready go

Naruto was on the roof of Tazuna's house not one to interact with his team he'd done just enough to pass. Naruto didn't eat dinner he just lay on the roof with his head back. A star streaked crossed the sky He had his finger in the shape of a gun following the star his eyes trailed it,"Bang!" he whispered softly. He curls up and falls asleep that way before he lulls to sleep he thinks, 'One day ...One day...I'll get there.'

As he dreams he hears an echo, "You don't want to be the butt of every joke or the fool that gets lucky. Learn to fight for yourself, Get to know who you are before protecting anyone else or you will fall. Remember Breakfast is signaled with a silver spoon and It was you who broke my mason plate."

in space above the planet

.Hilda who just found the XGP15A-II but not it's guide. She stored it away but was going to crash. this was just outside Kei Pirates' territory. She was piloting Horus a black ship with High Powered Lasers were its weapons. It's bridge was a round ball. The hull jutted out in four directions the lasers were at each key points surrounding the ship.

Farfallas was just outside the sector but Hilda was too far away.

Horus's voice chimes in," There Appears to be Dragontie on this planet somewhere. There is a small set of land masses in the Northern hemisphere. While the rest of the planet is ocean or some sort of toxic dump. Because the rest of the land is uninhabitable."

Hilda flipping switches her strong voice billows, "It doesn't matter we have to land the damage is enough to be repaired in a few months but with an extra set of hands it will go faster. I don't think we'll find help that easy."

Horus starts to brace for impact," You could always use that small moon we saw a few million miles back."

Hilda laughs," That discussion is for a later time."

On the roof Naruto in a trace he leapt of the roof to where Horus would soon be he would soon be branded missing. The first steps to an outlaw he'd open himself up to a much bigger universe. As that same echo started to sing, In that same far off tone as before.

I don't know

What words I can say

The wind has a way

To talk to me

Flowers sleep

A silent lullaby

I pray for reply

I'm ready

Quiet day calms me

Oh, serenity

Someone please

Tell me, (oh...hmmm)

What is it they say?

Maybe I will know one day.

I don't know what

Words I can say

The wind has a way

To talk to me

Flowers sleep

A silent lullaby

I pray for reply

I'm ready

His legs pump as fast as they can. He is now with in yards of where the chash site would be not knowing how he got there..He looked up to see a what looked like a big black falling ball. He breathed out a word, "Cool.."


	4. What do you desire

Grappler arms were originally manipulators that were attached to EPE crafts. At first, it was the Chinese pirates that put the arm's abilities to new and devious uses. After the Chinese transport carried Dragonite from planet to planet, the pirates began to attack their own craft with surprising intensity. To the pirates of the era, arms symbolized the strength of their ships and before long they integrated the arms into their attack methods. The Federation Space Forces became extremely irate with this situation and began developing grappler arms of their own, bragging that they planned to formally equip space forces fighters with them in the near future. They would be a force to be reckoned with. Because of the complicated manner in which space fighters used these grappler arms, space combat was clearly impossible without the aid of powerful computers. The combination of grappler arms and potent computers savagely pushed human physical and mental capacity to their limits and those that survived battle were spoken of with respect. They were known as grapplers. That in the simplest of definitions as to what the XGP15A-II is only one piece to a intergalactic puzzle.

Outlaws. That was the name given to those with only freedom as their guide...Believe in yourself and create your own destiny. Don't fear fate...We must remember... all men were once boys and A boy has the right to dream; there are endless possibilities stretched out before him.

"It's just like it is with the stars, there are bright ones, and there are those that are dim... No one is going to give you a map. You've gotta walk your own path.. Do you still read me? Just remember: Outlaws never go down without a fight.. There are three powers in space: the pirates, the military, and the outlaws. Are you just going to keep running away? " Hilda

* * *

Naruto somehow made it all the way to Devil's Ravine in The Land of Bears looking up at the sky waiting Horus's atmospheric entry and touchdown. If asked how he hot there he wouldn't be able to tell anyone because he didn't know himself. He didn't care either. Something just told him to be there at this moment. The exact area where the ship would land is a canyon filled with poisonous gas.

When the ship landed it blew the gas away but it was still in the air.

A one-eyed person with a cybernetic prosthetic arm which with a quick glance appeared real. Female with short dark hair average height and a medium build. Eye patch over the right eye held on with a red band. Her wear consisted of a purplish EV Under suit form-fitting uniform ribbing along the sides and chest, zipping at the front. The suit could be worn with a belt capable of holding a sidearm and various other pieces of equipment. it had gold trim and a gray reinforced collar.

Naruto thought nothing of it this person needed help He takes note of her side arm peers at it intently Not knowing exactly what it is. But upon closer exclamation they are an Automatic Pistol on the left and a Double-Barreled Pistol on the right of her waist.

Hilda saw sow one standing over her she goes for a knife in boot and a gun at her hip points the gun at him, "Walking on trees and water you must be a pirate." She steps forward depresses the trigger. The bullet grazes his shoulder. The knife she had slashes his foot. She falls forward he catches her. He picks up her knife and the other weapon. Does the best he can to hobble to higher ground just above the gas. He stumbles some so he sets her down. Cuts a sleeve off his jacket with the knife rips into bandages for his shoulder and foot tying them as tight as he can. Hilda comes to Naruto returns her weapons.

Hilda in a groggy haze ,"Ship repairs...cash ... Hilda..how did you get here?" she passes out again.

Naruto shrugs and lifts her up moving as high as his injuries will allow for now he sets Hilda down. The woman is fully awake.

Naruto looks over his shoulder after laying on his side, "Now that you are not trying to kill me I'll tell you who I am..if you are going to point that weapon me again and it happens regularly you may what to teach me how to use it if we get an more danger because I'm no pirate..I'm a ninja but that anyone really wanted me to be one..they'd all like me to be dirt at the bottom of their shoe and pretend I'd not existed. But I'm trying help you...give me some credit."

Hilda props herself on her elbows sliding back up right to listen.

Naruto states ,"I just found out that something. that solidified my desire not to be a ninja

But even before then I became a searcher of love ,peace and a place to be normal. When I was eight I heard soft sly whisper in the back of my head say apathy is death. I started looking for a better way I started to hate violence. I hate liars and Ramen it's degusting salty garbage I still eat it when I feel like dying. For some reason I quit wanting to be a ninja so much and started looking for deeper meaning in life. Started waking up every day at six in the morning I eat eggs, bacon and pancakes with cup of coffee. I like wings, steak and fired fish last French fried taters ummhmm.

I mediate every morning for two hours every morning. I wander in search of that peace waiting for when it will come. I am the dropout idiot Naruto Uzumaki. I'm not as much an idiot as people think I just don't have anything to care about when it has anything related to being a ninja. Because I'm here they'll more the like send someone to kill me. The plus side they won't get here anytime soon..One last thing also have Ailurophobia an irrational fear of cats Never could figure that one out." that is the way he greets Hilda. After classifying him as a fool the tension her body was gone. The woman after hear all let her guard down some.

He took his headband off and rip the metal plate off the cloth then turned the plate to the blank side and stared at the blank piece of metal. Then instinctively carved Tao dragons into the plate and puts back on the cloth. then passes it to Hilda.

Hilda traces the symbols on the metal plate she saw those symbols before somewhere else. in stories and depictions of the leyline. Hilda taps Naruto on the shoulder he looks back at her. Her head tilted Naruto knows the question on her mind he shrugs. Hilda ties the cloth on her shoulder.

Naruto lifts the older woman up and leaps out of the canyons to a more stable position. He sets her down. Hilda stares at him with a blank expression," I can't leave my ship there.

Naruto sighs as he settles on a log, "We had to move higher..I was getting sick from being down there it most likely would have killed you.. that vapor was toxic."

Hilda perks up some, "What about that a group you may have been with?"

Naruto scoffs thinking about the time they left him tied to a log after the bell test walking away for lunch after they pass and chuckles ,"They have more important things to worry about then me. No one ever honesty cared before what would make them start now. Just returning a favor they think I'm sleeping or something they can fight on their own. Proving how useless I am. Most want me dead or gone anyway not that it'll do any good. I'm more worried about you anyway they don't matter right now you do. Aye lass?"

Horus's automated systems kicked in all the vents open up an pull the external environment's air in through the air recycling system this would prove a daunting task for the filtration systems but it would leave the air clear of any and all pollutants in the surrounding area.

Naruto pulls a kunai from his pouch cuts a pants off leaving him in shorts cuts the fabric into pieces. He ties his hair in a bundle with the excess fabric and slices his hair clean off. Then shaves the rest bald. He stashes the bundled hair in a vest pocket. He uses a section for a head covering. He store the rest with him for now.

Naruto sits back down, "So what's your story?"

Hilda, with a relaxed expression, "I stole and fought someone for something I'd hidden it. but not before my ship was damaged and my sensors picked something that shouldn't be here.."

Naruto rubs the back of his head, "Well umm..yeah...do you have a way to track it?"

Hilda sighs and walks closer to him as she taps her ear it a small plastic device, "This connect me with my ships computer...Now take me to your leader..."

Naruto rear backward getting slightly defensive ,"Yeah small problem with that I have no clue where you landed where we are or how I got here. I was in a trance until I saw your ship.."

Hilda back off slightly, "What's wrong never had a woman approach you?

Naruto gives a stiff nod," Only one would approach me kindly but it was only to get what she wanted I think."

Hilda digs in a pocket and gets another ear piece as she gets closer she pins it in his ear. She leans back ,"If you help me you'll need that. Better sense of direction it will give you yes...The same people that are after me will be after what's on this planet and me."

Naruto deflates and mutters softly, "Great more people that want me to disappear." this got Hilda 's attention but she said nothing.

Hilda nudges him, "You okay Any way there's a settlement North and Northeast of here that's the last thing my sensors indicated." the direction of Village Hidden Among Stars.

Naruto offers a hand up, "Lead the way now then yeah?" Hilda pushes and stands up on her own.

Naruto did not want to be the hero, villain or anything for that matter he just wanted to relax and be left alone. Then if and when he did help. good great he didn't care. But where Hilda and he go trouble will follow if he came to the right concision because he'd got involved with her and she him. they were better off together. He was mostly a fool because of what people do when they see a clown they relax and drop their guard for the most part.

Naruto stagers to his feet and follows her..What he got to lose this should be fun if nothing else.

* * *

They wonder around for a few hours until they run into a they run into a disheveled traveling vender named Rei Naruto digs through his wallet and tosses him some money. Rei looks up at Naruto. Rei digs through his clothes, motions Naruto to him and hands him s deck of blank Ninja info cards.

Rei whispers to him, "Those cards are primarily used for information but they can be used for other things. No one really uses them anymore but of no use to me." Naruto nods and continues on. Rei turns back over his shoulder, "The people in the village are talking about some sort of object that fell from the sky last night in the general direction you come from. The merchant eyes his companion, "There's a saloon with rooms right before you get to the village you lot look well worn you may want to rest." Naruto nods the gives a wave in thanks.

Hilda watched the exchange carefully her thoughts were, 'He generally doesn't care ,but he's not uncaring..Did he really give me too much information or only that he wanted.'

Naruto looks left then right then behind. He stops and waits for his fellow charge to catch upto catch up. Hilda trots up next to him.


	5. White Tiger Blue snake Space Bohemains

It's up to us to end the cycle of hatred. If we don't work to end the sorrow this time, then the cycle of pain will just continue on.

— Meryl

Water and Fire:

Remnants of Gunsmoke's five moons , Gunshot residue Halloween's Jazz rides Red Dragon that eats marrow, Domina Knockin' on Heaven's Door.

Easy come, Easy go. Life is but a dream. Are they in the real world maybe someday, somewhere A Ninja who does everything in his power not to be a ninja at all disgusted by death raised in a society surround by it he has skills that may be of use in a different yet similar way; can they fit in this new age of oddity, where a new breed of sailors were born who worked outside the law, yet sided with neither space pirates nor space forces. An outlaw is a lone wolf without anything holding him down a dog that bites and never let's go.

Don't say sorry for something you are not, Screw them, have better things to do, say nothing, rather be in a garden.

He could have taken a ninja job they are: courier ninja, Ninja Chef, Corpse Processing Team or Medical-nin which the main problem is that a ninja is still a ninja no matter rank or title. Yes, he possessed medical ninja skill but that's because again they are non ninja like he does his best to carry himself different than any ninja.

Does that make him better no just different for his own sake as much as others yes. Still he doesn't think that highly of ninja. He doesn't openly insult them. As the population views him he views ninja. This is very near less than nothing. It is only because they are individual people that he does not ignore them so absolutely. But it is because of these reoccurred phrases the he knows what he knows to survive but fight for what. Not to fight but to live.

After the energy monster was sealed in him he was left alone on a ritual alter there is no real indication of who raised him from infancy to his first academy years.

He constantly hears two voices in his mind say 'I'm gonna be the first female fire shadow' and 'I want everyone in the village to acknowledge me and become a great fire shadow' It's either follow that or go against it completely. Yet another reason to attain why that title is meaningless. This caused a something very close to Body dysmorphic disorder whole hosts of other psychological impairments are tagged with that disorder. In extreme cases the affected can be suicidal. His motivations are self driven but have a sliver to do with the elemental nations or the people in it directly. Taught by those long forgotten, seen and unseen left largely to his own devices under no one's influence aside for that of his own mind. He formed his own agenda,

Don't have to look that far for others with similar afflictions Orochimaru is an extreme example the proper term for Orochimaru's problems are Atelophobia- Fear of imperfection. Leaf's Noble Gentleman is another with his Power of Youth. The difference with Naruto is that because of his status Naruto has a well indoctrinated yet guarded Athazagoraphobia; Ignored and as with Kakashi's Atychiphobia; Fear of failure. It is what causes;

Kakashi's aloof nature that killed his teammate with no real explanation as to why but the regret is clear. Only later to find out that she was meant to be a time bomb. What drives Naruto. What feeds Sasuke's already cracked sense of self. It is what maintains Sakura's fear of not being in a relationship; Jiraiya's sexual failure. Lastly Tsunade's general being is all due to Fear of failure,

A man defended by this; Fine art is something wonderful that's left long into the future… eternal beauty. A body that does not decay… a puppet body can be rebuilt over and over… unfettered by a mortal lifespan; always desired, one that will never rot or decay. he has truly become a puppet in every sense of the word.

Human being who could not become a complete puppet, an unfinished puppet, whose lifeless frame still contains a heart that beats at its core, neither dead, nor alive to have been partnered with the snake wielder as part of his former group. A considerable amount of puppets can take down own a whole nation. Sasori former member of Village Hidden by Sand's Puppet Brigade has Macrophobia; Fear of long waits. Sasori in a sense followed Orochimaru, only one who understands everything after spending such time on this can be fittingly called the ultimate being.

Orochimaru got to Kabuto in this line of thought without knowing parent or country; he was taken in by the enemy… Since a young age... moved about countries and villages as a spy… To him, things like countries, villages… they hold no firm reality in the then teen's mind. That was, of course, until he found himself under the wing of Orochimaru… but that presence is gone again. Orochimaru gained Kabuto's loyalties in this way. Orochimaru was his answer to Why didn't mother… …recognize him…? Why didn't she remember me…? Why? What was the purpose of his life then? What did the boy receive from her!? His name being one of her sons… …even these glasses. Who is… …this…? This isn't him… It's not the real me.

Dreams don't come true when you're dead. Orochimaru gave him those answers. A power that allowed the now the adult to shed that skin these are also things Danzo prayed on. Naruto didn't have the luxury of to seek answers to questions that Kabuto posed to himself daily if he did ask such things they would be avoided anyway.

But he knew intrinsically that he could find answers elsewhere. Absolute Truth is Hiruzen's favorite phrase. Each person has a method to get to that. Will they want it once they get it the answer to that depends on the person but the likely answer is no. Ninja are all rats anyway this that bite and are pests that annoy.

He did not train for a village of any sort even though it appeared that way; but for answers that he may or may not receive for these answers most of the information put to post in the acadmy is useless for his future tasks. To the external observer this would all look like whimsy without the proper frame of reference.

The village would have gained something similar in Naruto if he wasn't so dead set not to have a career. Naruto doesn't have those answers just yet. But Fear of failure affects other containers and Naruto more drastically.

The previous two containers were just that nowhere was it noted that they could actually work with it or had control of it It's not even a fox do tailed beast have animal like shapes yes. Could they commutate with it freely sure there is no actual proof that Mito or his mother were better containers them himself.

This of course bars that fact that the containment of the tail beast could have happened at eight or ten if his parents had not died. Of course neither he nor anyone else knew this. But as his is developed now he could care less. His phobia cause him to train tirelessly there is nothing he wants to protect but his own sanity he will not be manipulated by anyone.

In truth he doesn't know how to use the tailed beast yet people think he's over reliant on it he cannot access it no one taught him how that's what's funny. Even if he was taught he'd see no value not like it helps. Just paints a big target for disgruntled people from over sixty years ago or more leftover's from wars he or the current containers have absolutely nothing to do with. This is the obtuse reasons why he avoided the academy. Plants, metal and fishing were his closest friends he neither needed nor wanted anything else. He unconsciously made a choice not to make friends with Sasuke Uchiha this freed up a lot of time. Most of what he learned is due to insomnia.

The first time he failed the Graduation exam he failed second time he didn't care he thought it was a waste of time but he didn't have enough skill to leave, Third time he still didn't care but all his mentors were gone and they wouldn't just let him walk out So he passed only because he wanted to. If asked directly he'd answer but never passed that. He wasn't playing stupid just had nothing to try for. That's when the voices started. But, He'd always be a scientist before a ninja. He is more skilled because he does not wish to access the vulpine like creature. It's like the whole planet is a prison for some reason he couldn't identify.

If his thoughts weren't ordered this way his head would have exploded when he was ten this is plausibility where his hyperactivity stemmed from and now his neurosis. They expect him just to stumble through the dark and figure out how to control a tailed beast that he doesn't want by letting anger over whelm him and hopefully not die in the process. Instead he did everything he could not to get angry the echoes don't help any

Naruto doesn't want that even, does he have ill will toward it no , he acts as if it's nonexistent He knows it's there just refuses interaction Can he understand it's feelings, yes; Does that mean anything, no. No one cares if he lives or dies so is there a solid reason he should care about his actions if there is name one please.

Curse of Hatred, Will of Fire and Will of Stone, all pointless it only predicates combat that preach peace but exacerbate wars and battles no can help but laugh no matter how much a coin is polished. Because he became so inwardly focus and driven by neither hate nor love. He unconsciously developed a mentality the all the leaders would disagree with no matter their views that is eliminate weapons at the source and all people can fight with is their fists. This is because at the academy all a student is taught is to harm and yet the will of fire speaks of family. Contradictory as it were.

The Curse of Hatred subsumes on if some actually cared Naruto for the most part ignore the voices in his head the other things were force on him from left and right. He never thought of this before but the people around him and his minds thought and compartmentalize them better people may have force his mothers personality traits on him.

He just couldn't see it until he was more clear head and had basically put himself in further seclusion from the village masses ninja and civilian alike only the time it wasn't as a social outcast it was purposefully done by him to ignore every thing else.

Naruto has no identity because not a single person is honest with him. This is what turned him from an extrovert to a pragmatic historian introvert for the most part; the struggle that mostly rips him to pieces internally. There are two ways to suppress tailed beast pure love and persistence or utter raw hate but what if the container more or less didn't care or cared enough just to go unnoticed. There's more than one to skin a cat and that is suppression by acting as if nothing else exists.

His will not to be a ninja is stronger than his parents implanted charka would that tell him to be a ninja. Naruto was strip of an identity before he had a chance to form one. At least kids with clans are part of something.

But he has to blend into ninja to survive. Blend into the village with higher moral standards among mass murderers. They are the same if not worse. . Normally Naruto would latch on to the words of his parents if he wasn't so driven to shut their echoes through his head off. He would not be able to tune it all out All that had to be done is think a single thought of someone that probed the mind nothing.

What's the use of conversations if all the talks do is fling insults at the parties involved it if it was contained even more than once words hold no weight. Conversations mean nothing if the result is a stalemate. If the tailed beast would claim .Naruto would use it; he didn't even want it. No one uses thing they don't want to unless forced that point would have been useless if they ever once exchanged words The fact that it can be trapped proves it doesn't know or predict everything. It is a fool's errant to go at the base of a straw hot flame. Not that he wouldn't do that he just wouldn't let anyone pull him there anymore. Apology is weakness after all.

He had no use for it he'd rather it not be there in any capacity. The reason is simple He didn't want it or others turned to mindless drones.

People have always refused to see him and the existent to which he'll go through to get things done, because they refuse to see he's passed off as lazy. This is the core reason he no longer seeks the title of Fire shadow. He's more concerned with other voices in his head which he manages to quell two a dull buzz with music and other things, he doesn't want to meet the voices in his head. So, as of this moment it doesn't matter now or ever,

After walking for a while maybe for or three or four miles they come aroused something that had the construction of a paper shack. With simple construction a single floor worn pine and a tar paper roof with a crocked and rusted door.

Hilda turns to her shorter counterpart Naruto rolls his shoulders Hilda muses aloud, "This is the place it looks like it could disappear with a single match."

They walk in there's about five tables and fifteen people with a bartender in the line of sight. The bar tender has a leather vest with his name 'Chet' in the inlayed fabric of the right side of his garb. He had a medium build with a lanky frame.

Naruto and Hilda walk up to the bar Naruto approaches carefully," Water and a room available?" there's scraping on halting of would on wood as laughter rings out Chet pours some whisky as he looks at them both ,"We only serve whisky here as he slams the glass down he eyes the two they share a look.

Hilda starts, "A weather balloon." Naruto chimes, "A claiming accident." they share another look as Chet shoots them a funny look Hilda levels her voice, "A weather balloon exploded and I had to climb up a ways he caught me before I went splat."

The bartender shrugs the light he saw was a lot bigger then what the duo described. He leans in, "Wait until closing for the room." The man slides them a piece of paper with a coin.

Asuma,Might Guy,Kurenai Yūhi,Kakashi Hatake would be round robin instructors to thirteen students in sets of four Tenten,Rock Lee,Hinata Hyūga and Neji Hyūga would be pared with Kurenai Yūhi and Asuma then Shikamaru Nara Ami ,Yakumo Kurama,Kiba Inuzuka ,Ino Yamanaka and Chōji Akimichi would be pared with Might Guy and Kakashi Hatake this cycle,

Would be every month and a half instructors would switch every odd week one instructor would have their own team of four who went with who depended on what they needed to learn. This is how the teams split. On the days where instructors would get individual teams Kakashi Hatake would be tapped as co opt instructor. With his primary team the current one,

as to Ami 's inclusion Mizuki used the girl for his bid for the Scroll of Seals so she was placed with the group that passed for her ability to stall the former instructor until he was arrested and taken to prison. Mizuki would have used anyone, Naruto, had he not built up a guard against such things and hadn't passed because of the trust that would have built between the two he would have had Naruto take the scroll had he not passed.

But because the boy had developed that guard since his first failure absolutely no one could get to the boy. It was as if he heard and responded to no one. To try to get him to be a ninja unless it was of a technical nature it was like attempting to teach a garnet wall irresistible force paradox and all that. The breakdown of styles and techniques he picked up like nothing else but it's when they were applied he did not care.

Iruka Umino is the one that found the boy a pest but when he tried Naruto did not respond to him. Iruka was practically ordered to teach Naruto but before Iruka approached him Naruto had found the Liberians. Thus Umino's efforts fell on deaf ears. This is more or less how things proceeded to where they are currently.

The boy saw Iruka's look as Naruto declared that he would never return to the Academy because he realized that Iruka was looking at him in the same manner that the other villagers did This was of course before he met the girls. But after Iruka did that he put forth considerably less effort rather than more this was the end result of Iruka's Ordeal. It is after this that events started to play out different. He was supposed to clumsily stop an invading group of ninja in an attempt to make friends with Hibachi. But that did not happen Naruto wasn't there the ninja got the map off the corpse and were eventually stopped by another ninja.

That was Iruka's moment to bond with Naruto that did not happen they never interacted that day. Naruto was missing that entire day. Naruto was in the back room of the library and appeared three months later in class. Iruka asked him where he was he looked to him and shrugged with his hands in his pockets then went to his seat and zoned out. This is the way he was through the rest of his days which eventually lead to current events.

With Naruto's former team,

This team as generations before the two best one worst a team dynamic that is flawed by its very design mind you. It stands to reason that all the sell seven squads of all generations were the weakest in the Ninja core. It was setup as motivation for the other squads. If a profile was taken for all the generations of the team wouldn't function well.

It is after dinner

Sora was on loan from fire temple Sai Danzo's inside man fought his adoptive brother Shin for his place in root was talking about the various size of dicks and lack thereof the male appendage Kakashi Hatake and Yamato were instructors for the team they were there incase Naruto lost control not that they would admit of course. Naruto is just lacks motivation as regards to most things.

Sora was off being a lawnmower cutting down trees. While Sasuke Uchiha was climbs them.

Sasuke and Naruto had a rivalry of sorts until they were about eight. Then Naruto lost just about all interest in getting respect from anyone and kept to himself went to the library and studied books on mechanics for weeks without sleep and little food.

Fewer and fewer started paying him any mind not that too many did anyway. He still went to the academy but to him it became next to insignificant. His rivalry and interaction with Sasuke became nonexistent Naruto would cut class to go to the library any time new technical manuals came in boon for Sasuke one less person in his way. Sasuke will kill his brother will he find closure in the long run no.

Naruto's interest in Sakura Haruno because he had no interest to impress her by beating the popular kid as such the importance of her went along with that desire. This provides Rock Lee to fill Naruto's spot as an admirer which turned out to be just as bad as Naruto formally. Opposed to like Hinata being weird in Naruto's perception because of his lack of social skills Lee was the same. Obito is like Hinata always held a torch for Rin. Who was turned into the three tailed turtle's container, He was always far too shy to admit his feelings as Rin to Kakashi and Sakura to Sasuke.

The way Naruto changed he had became a ghost.

On to Hinata Hyūga Kiba Inuzuka is a friend but not a love interest. Shino Aburame was the current love internet of Hinata Hyūga as a result of Naruto's absence in her life and his altitude. Her clan goes to very far extremes to preserve their blood line so a relationship would not work. As Naruto may have calmed and is still light hearted he would not bend to Hyūga stipulations and traditions whatever they may be which would make her interest in the Aburame boy futile.

Hinata saw Naruto with two women and a girl once that looked to be in their twenties they disappeared once she couldn't follow them. Hinata used her eyes to check on the women that were with him but it was as if they weren't there. They looked real solid flesh and blood but her eyes indicated no presence. When Hinata thought about it they only appeared near the end of her crush's first failure.

It freighted her she looked again they were physically there

One was five foot eleven inches shoulder length brown hair and light blue eyes the other was five foot two inches with black hair and blue grey eyes. The shorter woman's short and rounded hair with loose bangs. Both appeared to be in their mid twenties. They might have been two separate physical but important manifestations of his personality or more. The shorter woman had a single track mind sometimes similar to the way Naruto would be when seen.

The taller one would be a little airheaded; uncomplicated perspective on life. She adapts to change very easily. Her mind will readily change course if something new pops up based on information she has access to.

Similar to how Naruto was before he met them. The boy would come to love Meryl but like most things he acted on instinct and didn't think of it as love. So he never indicated anything it confused him tremendously. But he did lose interest in others.

The girl was in her early teen's sort of cat like in mannerisms androgynous. With copper toned skin bright red hair; loose sleeveless white T-shirt, tight bicycle shorts. She's often bare foot. The third was never seen with the other two; our dear Edward Wong Hau Pepelu Tivrusky IV is a manifestation of his intellect and puckish nature that hasn't shown herself to Naruto just yet. This aspect of his personality developed when he stopped pranks.

Of course it stands to reason that this may happen if a progeny does not share the desire to partake in the profession of the ones that bore them. In this case the division took on a physical appearance, as a manner of repression for his ninja heritage.

He is largely apathetic due to housing the bijuu. But not because of it, the active reason he is that the always at war with himself with no external signs of it. He is for all intensive purposes a pacifist. Naruto's charka levels are high enough that he can never be calm

Last spar he was in with Sasuke at the academy he just looked at him walked away and jumped over the fence with his hands in his pockets. Iruka and Mizuki declared Sasuke the winner. Naruto turned his back and waved he picked up a stone polished it with his shirt's edge tossed it from palm to palm ten or twenty times.

Sasuke had a skill more common to samurai called Iaidō and could have killed him but Naruto looked like he would welcome death but never commit suicide and never give for any propose but his if one was to kill him they'd get no thrill from it but if they did go for his death the boy would laugh at them. This is why Sasuke avoided him. Say Sasuke was to attack his life as a ninja would have been forfeit he'd still live very long in fact.

Do not fear death. Death is always at our side. When we show fear, it jumps at us faster than light, but if we do not show fear, it casts its eye upon us gently and then guides us into infinity...

If it's for this that Naruto is a coward then fine he'd accept that sometimes the world needs cowards...instead of what Ninja call heroes when purity of purpose is clear everything else has little value and falls away to irrelevancy,

His walk changed it was light just a stroll then it was different from his normal heavy shackled like steps the then student faded to his apartment that day He didn't care to acknowledge Sasuke then or after the encounter.

Aside from the sour milk in his refrigerator his apartment was well kept and clean, why does everyone think it's a mess. He would water some, prickly pear fruit grown from cactus, castor beans, orange; avocado and hemp plants to extract oil and Flax or linseed plants on the windowsill then these are a set of extremely versatile plants.

Prickly pears, turmeric, ginger along with cinnamon and blueberries could be used with other anti inflammatory herbs and foods common to herbalists or Pharmacognosy.

He'd harvest the seeds make polish oil for weapons then, leave again anyway. These are medium to high yield oil plants. Not to mention they could be used to make paper, oil or fabric. It can also be processed in a protein supplement powder; milk also used for bake goods similar to almonds and soy products.

The events occurred on 'That day' didn't' happen as they were supposed to pin each other look into one another's eyes Naruto was supposed to see the hate in Sasuke's eyes the same look he got from everyone.

They would have been forced by Iruka to make the Seal of Confrontation and Seal of Reconciliation. Iruka would have pulled on Naruto's head to make the Seal of Reconciliation however none of this occurred.

Naruto was supposed to bond with him and try to take it away. Instead the above events happened because Naruto thought it was worthless to fight and waste time Naruto at that time in his life had other teachers at that point.

No one probably thought he heard the insults of his peers flung the thing is he did though and so his apathy for ninja became more visible. As a result of the above action the bond never formed. To Sasuke though the actions stated the one male's actions weren't worth the other's time. Had been younger and cared what Sasuke thought he would have rushed at the chance to fight.

Naruto was too busy trying to forget what he thought was useless and also fruitless bloodshed. It didn't interest him enough to engage in battle unless pushed in to such action.

What Naruto realized that day instead of what happened is that de didn't want to be friends and weren't meant be friends or rivals of any kind. So like everyone ignored him he didn't pay attention to Sasuke or anyone after that.

Naruto's encounters with Sasuke always reminded him of things his companions would say,"

Half of life's in books' written pages. Live and learn from fools and from sages. You got to lose to know how to win. Dream until your dream comes true.

The spirit is crying for leaving and the voices of those who stand looking when all are one and one is all and if you listen very hard. The tune will come to you at last and as we wind on down the road a new day will dawn for those who stand long, stairway lies on the whispering wind The piper's calling you to join them, Buying a stairway to heaven."

This was on days where he fell asleep in the library and didn't go home. One of them would carry him to the back room.

Those days were not particularly good days because he'd pick a project and work on it until he dropped but told no one the problem. This partly how his new tics started He wasn't always going to reveal his problems or abilities as easy anymore. If someone wanted to know something the conversation had to flow in a way that his abilities were noted by vocalization.

Ibiki's beckoning cat iron maiden coffin-like torture device summons couldn't get him to speak, nor would Inoichi Yamanaka highly praised skills get to the then student. To other ninja it appeared as if he didn't care for anything this is the actual reasons none of their skill worked one actually had to care. It didn't' help that Naruto had an incredibly strong will when needed. They'd often get nowhere with the boy.

So his response was to walk away and go to the library. Then meet with the invisible people everyone started to call the people he was with.

Naruto is the equilibrium of all of the three of them. If a dark version of one does manifest itself in a magic waterfall who said repressed segments of an individual's personality cannot manifest itself in a way so someone isn't so lonely. Of course the dark self not actually there mind you it is only designed to break a person's will. There is the fact that if the person leaves the falls the negative self cannot manifest itself.

The difference between the negative self and the women is they are not simple manifestations. They will appear this way to anyone else.

Naruto has developed traits close to the direct opposite of his parents unwittingly. They wanted to excel at the ninja profession he wanted to be a scientist. With his personality split in three the then academy student had an almost crippling level of anxiety that made him display a considered necessary a sense of order but an odd sense of confident calm that didn't fully manifest itself until the final days of his stint at the academy.

Aside from that being with the inheritor of a clan or teammate it is ill advised the shorter of his two companions would often say it affects performance in a way that is far more excessive then one may like when it comes to ninja. The teammate stipulation is more along the lines of ninja regulations and what have you. While it's not a direct rule it should be. If the past team sevens are examples fall in love with a teammate that barely notices you for another guy it could destroy a planet makes that love worth nothing.

He still had nervous ticks but they weren't his former ones. This was third the aspect to Naruto's personality that was left for him to display while the two mysterious women displayed the others.

They had no energy flowing through them they had no presence. Yet Naruto could see and interact with them as plain as day. After that not one person could see them but Naruto he was calmer with them around. Hinata left him alone to play with his imaginary friends is what she thought as when they were no longer visible to anyone ocular enhancement or absence thereof.

Naruto himself slowly became uninterested in romantic entanglements of anyone in the village once we read what love is supposed to be a mutual exchange and an almost implicit understanding of all parties involved they are returned platonic or romantic. That one had to work for both those things but all had to be made aware of those feelings plainly with his social shortcomings at the time he was unaware of proper expressions of feelings. Even with his limited awareness you could tell he cared a great deal as annoying as he once was. As to 'Only one would approach me kindly' it was Ramen Ichiraku's Ayame. Oh, well man cannot live on complex carbohydrates alone

He over time became more aware of his feelings for Sakura were falsely gained he became aware of Hinata's feelings but came to find these feelings were structure a similar in regards to him In conduct Naruto found Hinata to be odd and once he had a clearer understanding of what love was he was scared of the girl as a result became more guarded as if she may steal something from him as a result. He could have reported her for plausible treasons actions but as he did not trust Sarutobi Hiruzen as openly any longer he kept his head down and in a book but rarely found at the academy though the boy would only appear for major tests in the last few years of his stay.

But he had an odd feeling that if they could they would sell him out in five minutes. This is a side effect of him understanding more. Sometimes he would skip the academy for months to avoid the Hyūga as she more often than not made him paranoid as it would an average person. Naruto dealt with Hinata the same way everyone deals with him.

Hinata never approached the boy anyway was he supposed to sense her. Naruto was a direct person almost forcefully so until he met them now he's direct as he can be in a gentler way. He will not bring anything up unless asked. He almost thanked Hinata she forced his guard to go up even further.

He became next to mute this course of action caused him to be last out of nine to pass out of a plausible sixty. That was more out of his design in several hundred ways. At least if he went missing on a mission that couldn't track him that easy. Psychological transference occurs with feelings like this but they are not easily altered unless a person makes an effort to change them.

Sakura and Tsunami washed dishes Kakashi went back to bed Tazuna was at the table. Inari was in his room. After he told the story of Kaiza

As soon as they got to the house Naruto went straight to the roof silently opted out of talking to a single person but He didn't come in at all. Naruto's lack of interest made Tenzō and Kakashi's roles with him unneeded. What's there to control if nothing is out of control.

He never came in and they had a mission

Sakura wipes a plate, "Did Naruto cone in at all?"

Tsunami takes the dish."No."

Sakura shrugs and heads to bed. Tenzō calls the other boys in. Then asks if they saw the boy they say no.

Tenzō thinks for a moment, "Can't track him now…mission." Naruto was months away by normal travel regardless of whether he did or not. They would find he left no trace of his entire existence the Land of Bears in a complete opposite direction anyway.

Tsunami questions Tenzō,"What's Naruto like?"

Tenzō in kind," Physically here but so far away from here at the same time you could find him looking up at the sky more often than not. For a while no one could stop him from talking now no one can get him to utter a single syllable. No matter what rank someone is asks him anything he just offers a soft smile and walks away. As if he knows something or doesn't want to know it anymore. With that as the consistent responses people stopped trying to get him to open up again. He 'collected parental figures" Tenzō laughs. As an afterthought, "He hasn't done that lately."

Tsunami tilts her head at to the mirth and laughter Tenzō stops to explain, "He was loud and annoyed most... That's was mostly because not a single person cared what he did ignore a problem and the problem goes away. Most approach him with a fundamental view of non involvement even the people that knew his parents did not care. His absolute lack of willingness to kill infuriates people we are ninja after all.

Now that he doesn't bother anyone they find it unnerving…"

Tsunami gives a hearty laugh ,"When you ignore someone for so long they ask kindly for attention keep ignoring them they get louder and louder and if they are still ignored they eventually come bursting through the door and force everyone to pay attention to them. When that sound goes away it's so deafening they miss it then wonder why it's gone."

Tenzō is confused by her speech Tsunami melts white chocolate which is primarily made of cocoa better cinnamon cocoa beans and sugar and warmed milk as the confection combines she speaks as she stirs,

"From the way you describe him it's a wonder he cares for any of you at all...if he was as annoying as you say. I not knowing why he's ignored you're all, lucky he had the personality he had and still does on a certain level.

Though its appearance is different he seems to have found his own papoose in his own way and didn't go insane in the process. He has the same personality just calmer and more collected...How he got that way shouldn't matter to a single person. When he was loud does matter when he's quiet...His existence was barley acknowledged why his personality shift would make a large deference now. The description is both confusing and funny. Although his personality shifts make sense to me because of what's surprising is they did not happen sooner."

The woman adds marshmallow to the confectionary drink pours the contents into two tall mugs and offers it to the ANBU nin," Thanks." Sakura heads to bed.

Tsunami takes the seat opposite Yamato and sips her drink, "Good luck with your mission hope you find your teammate."

Tsunami slips him a piece of paper Tenzō eyes it ,"Really?" the woman spreads her arms wide Tenzō then places money on the stove and heads to bed Tenzō and Tsunami's discussions about sum up the absent male's relationships with his peers, superiors, teammates and the elder generations. Also it gives way to his current personality development.

With Horus' crewmen

A twenty seven by twenty seven square foot room with no window and oak floor the room appears as such.

They are in a simple room with a desk a lamp a dresser with a camp two burner stove with a tea kettle on one and a cast iron skillet on the other against the north wall a fourteen Cup Coffee Percolator in a single burner on a small end table next to recliner on the south wall.

A medium refrigerator and television with a single bed there is a grandfather clock settled in the south east corner of the room. A small bathroom accompanied by a single sink a seven by seven showers and toilet.

As they enter the room.

Naruto barks out," Milly Thompson the librarian; sister and assistant to Meryl Stryfe They helped me to learn to read better after I failed the first time. They were two of the few that weren't scared or weren't annoyed by me that much. The more I learned the more my interest wane as regards to the ninja profession. My vocabulary increased over time. They saw what I was Interested in and had shown be things they don't use here anymore.

A cross called Wolfwood's Punisher passed on for generations in their family. We have limited technology here. Nothing as advanced as your ship." He explains with wild hand jesters as he makes his way to sit on the bed.

Shiho and Yurika helped him understand ciphers only because he was in the library so much they are part of the two women are part of the Cryptology Team they world give him Cryptology puzzles because he almost never went to class but would stay around that division and observe it became common place so they just gave him small things to do. Persistence does have its advantages.

Again he was not popular amongst his peers when he stopped visits to the ramen stand this is where he was. These were the only two people alive that didn't ignore him. While this skill related to ninja it didn't have to be used for that. Naruto always carried tulips to give to Shiho. He spent most of his down time with Cryptology Team and Medic Corps this is where he was more comfortable aside from the library.

He was unaware that the cross was modified to that splits into two machine guns and held Grader 2043 pistols that the girls modified to be constructed into submachine guns or a sniper rifle before it showed up on his door Milly's Gatling concussion Stun-Gun they had him use for weight training was in pieces in the cross.

There several more things in there as well. The girls had place normal storage seals in the lining of the mercy filled storage bin. He'll find a use for it Even if he turns it and its contents into a barbeque. They hoped he'd not do that though. He didn't This is why he was able to identify her weapons in part earlier had a normal ninja saw that she would have been dead instantly.

But because of his curiosity and apathy this was the result. There was not one single bullet in the entirety of the elemental nations. The world had all the raw components for gunpowder nitroglycerin, nitrocelluose, charcoal and sulfur mixed in variant combinations and additives to be processed separately such as magnesium it creates a more incendiary effect But ballistic weapons were never used the ninja's way to kill someone is so much more evolved and can kill mass amounts of people in a single stroke or change reality with the blink of an eye trade off seems fair. So even if he knew what they were he still needed to be taught how to use the weapons.

Naruto's eyes got shiny, "That would be so awesome to see how it works."

The outlaw had a bemused look formed on her face; as her now partner displayed excitement while he went it to detail about these things with child like wonder.

As they settle in the former Leaf village citizen quickly glances to his counterpart. The outlaw had short messy black hair was twenty years old stood five foot nine inches she weighs a hindered and thirty two pounds. To counter to his five foot six inch and one hounded and thirty pounds; Blue eyes and normally blond hair as he cut it off recently. Her pale golden yellow eye rolled to meet his soft and blue eyes. That where filled with an unseen tension to them that the women understood without the need to express it verbally. These two would be partners for about three years before the hunt for the Galactic Leyline.

Naruto calms then addressed Hilda, "They never told me why they took an interest in me I did the absolute minimum to pass I was so disinterested in being a ninja. It started to feel more like a prison the more I learned didn't want to draw ire as it seemed people didn't want me to be this aware I jumped at the first chance to be out of the village as a byproduct I'd you..", as he absentmindedly tinkers with the fire arms of hers that she decided to take apart. Actually the librarians reasons to have taught him the things they did was that the book keepers were remind of both of 'those two' they didn't mean his birth parents.

Hilda places a hand on him, "What about your parents?"

The ex-ninja deflates, "Don't know care or want them. If they had goals for me I'm sure it had something to do with their own views and not mine if they were ninja that makes it worse…they probably killed thousands without a care as to why they actually do it." The way he phrased these things made it sound as if he knew that on a certain level that he was being influenced by an outside source. After all his parents were sealed inside him and that was their dream.

Unaware this may have been a part of what made him snap in the other direction and what made him feel trapped him in his own mind for the longest time. His former obsessive thoughts about Sakura may have been a subconscious urge gained from his unknown parents. Samurai tend to stay out of shinobi business why, couldn't he be a samurai if he was forced to fight not that the boy desired either profession.

If he had a clan and if his parents were famous it didn't matter because no one told him anything about them if they were a couple mass murders this is one of the something's he did not want for himself. Even his former taste in food may have been influenced by some outside force. How much of his views. Were his own and how much were his views shaped by what he was taught and take into account who he was taught by as a child. His life never seemed to be his own until now. No one was ever made aware of his goals.

You see as a child he had always heard 'Become a good ninja' in the back of his mind it wouldn't stop he didn't care how he just wanted it to stop. Instead of being inspired by his deceased parent's words they would have driven him mad if it weren't for those two women whom he honestly had not known if they were really there or not.

The whole citizenry knew who he was but acted in accordance to the fact that he wasn't there they treated him with no identity as person at all bar a few let alone the son of a shadow. He threw a ramen cup at a kid once after the boy's parents told them to ignore him. That only cemented his desire to be left alone instead of fuel for his desire to make friends.

But by the time he found out now he wouldn't care. It is thanks to them that he's not so attention starved as he was he may have broken emotionally and did anything anyone told him on blind faith alone. Faith is fine to have but still flimsy on the best of days bind faith is worse. A thimble full of luck and whisky, sure. Said with a lilt makes it seem like a warm blanket. Better then a melancholic tone.

To be six or eight and have no set desire to become a ninja there were thousands of ninja in one village alone they needed another ninja like they needed ten left feet. To have that phrase as a recurrence in one's mind would push them to not want a thing to do with ninja if forced give as miniscule effort as allowable by one's own mind. Then become far more exceptional in an area that doesn't purposely draw the individual to combat. But for those types combat seeks them out. No matter what they do to avoid it.

If he has been controlled by a force that in not the bijuu which have virtually no control to begin with; both internal and external force an individual may one day come to understand his not wanting anything to do with being a ninja and why he focus so much on mechanics.

There was a month in the academy hey he took what would look like nothing it was a car engine They have engines for airships and things In Snow country so no one must have thought anything of it. that he had found and worked on without anyone asking what it was simply because he was quiet, he wouldn't do anything the instructors wanted him to when he was done with the engine he'd fall asleep until the day was over.

Then pack it up and disappear into the library by no one could actually find him there if they were to look. When he noticed the looks it was the same look he got from people a lot like they knew something about him that he didn't. But now he could look at them the same and they'd wonder what he knew.

Only not a single person asked because they would act as if he wasn't there soon there were no more pranks no signs that Naruto was even a citizen of the village. But he was still there just not in the expected capacity.

Hilda sits next to him, "You are being evasive on purpose?"

He rubs his head there's a seal there he traces it, "Being called an idiot all the time was starting to bother me I always said I would be a leader no matter what it was annoying deep down I could feel that was someone else's goal and not mine even though I always said it. I was laugh at I went home to rethink my life. I didn't show up in class for months I found books with initials M. T. and M. S. the sixth had no clue what that meant."

In those months that he missed at the academy He'd meet a traveling artisan that would come around with new tobacco and medical herb orders Naruto Would pester the man until he taught his something so the man taught him how to cure herbs and the numerous ways to cure tobacco.

This was more or less to get Naruto to stop bugging him so he have him medical herb plants and small patches of tobacco seed from the corners of the elemental nations the man taught him how to roll cigars ,cigarettes , dry the leaves for pipe and chewing tobacco the man told him cloves and peas were good cover crops. It was as if his drive to be fire shadow started to re focus itself and he started to be happy and because his go is not to be a ninja he worked at this harder than anything else. Botany seems to come easy to him he never questioned as to the why. He was also taught leather work skills from the same person.

He returned to the academy after the artisan left him with basic plant instructions Since the switch of his goals he had to do something he trade most of the things he grew for other goods, but he'd sill show up at the academy only because every once in a while something would bother him at the time he didn't know what it was.

That man left him with literal tons of seeds, Cotton, clove at least twenty breeds of tobacco, vegetables .grins, Angelica to Yarrow most of the Medicinal Herb seeds Vetch, Common, Winter Peas, Kenland Red Clover and Crimson Clover, radish, tea, coffee and cotton seeds. He didn't know if someone tried to punish or teach him something. But it allowed to take full advantage of his hobbies with plants it kept his mind clear as well. He always tends to get more help from those outside the village then these therein.

As they draw near Village Hidden among Stars the radiation can be felt more intensely it's not Dragontie. Horus interrupted to tell Hilda that the radiation source wasn't far. If Horus was right people near here would display signs of something that appears like chronic radiation syndrome but isn't. If she wasn't distracted by Horus she wouldn't have noticed the nervousness in his eyes.

Naruto during his explanation had went to the dresser opened the drawers

He opened the drawers there were several dozen pairs of wide leg over sized jeans that were sand colored and thin sweat shirts chocolate brown in color. With oversized polo shirts about three shades lighter there were seven sets of one size fits all shoes they were tan coffee colored face masks hats and lined reinforced gloves.

They were folded and pressed and the shoes were shined and aligned with military precision. Also there were about six or seven camouflage backpacks and respirators which he quickly stuffs in a backpack, in the drawers. No one knew they were here the exterior of the building wasn't all to inviting and the clothes lead to more questions he took the rest of the emptied backpacks for whatever his partner needed. The cook ware and the refrigerator were packed away as well

Naruto looks himself then over then Hilda and both sets of the clothes they wore were worn he took the cards, a lighter the coin and the paper from his torn pants He spoke again as he rifled through the dresser Naruto takes his earpiece out, "Spent a great deal of time wondering around aimlessly."

Earth Release: Earth-Style Wall ,Fire Release: Mist Blaze Dance Technique and Fire Release: Ash Pile burning it seemed interesting it's the two of the few legitimate techniques he learned that's why he carries the lighter it has a blue boa caduceus carved it the steel. Snakes are Impulsive, but not without careful consideration.

It's used as a catalyst with a flint motivated him to learn to make gunpowder study wind currents and become more tactical he was burned a few times he learned to be steady from that. In turn he learned a virtually non destructive Dark Smoke Sphere this Ninjutsu involved smoke grenades with a Wrist Launcher. He learned some Barrier Ninjutsu to offset the offensive nature of techniques and,

Finger Carving Seal only because it requires them to be very delicate with their chakra control it allows the user to apply whatever they want to a surface with Five-Seal Barrier.

Water Release: Wild Bubble Wave capable of washing away most attacks used as an effective smokescreen can limit opponents' movements. As it cover the ground then Water Release: Starch Syrup Capturing Field effectively reduce their enemy's area of activity form an adhesive trap all c rank and Sly Mind Affect Technique.

Kayakujutsu Gunpowder Techniques used chiefly for Explosive Tags or often used with fire. Persons noted for use Hanzō.

Tessenjutsu Iron-fan Techniques his style to be modeled after Minamoto no Yoshitsune he uses this to parry blows. This is an all but lost art so little that can be researched other then myth as to its history, Known users Temari and Madara Uchiha.

He learned Kyūjutsu Bow Techniques better known as archery but more Zen like. To increase the pension of his eyes and reaction time he never has a Bow with him though he can make one. Known users Kidōmaru and Sasuke Uchiha when he was barely ten, Naruto wasn't taught it the way Sasuke learned it was something else the librarians insisted on. He didn't have anyone to teach him.

Shurikenjutsu sword hidden in the hand techniques a common place set of skills. He highly specialize in three areas the rest of his skills parented from those areas of Bukijutsu or Weapon Techniques are what he chose to specialize in to an extreme extent While ninja techniques they were not originally He could match or exceed the Manipulated Tools specialization of Tenten. This was an extension of his yet bloomed technical skill. His skills had almost no viability in the elemental nations, the choice of those skills in hopes the can be used for something else.

Separately and even together they are destructive but they do not have to be His whole being is based on confrontation only when necessary.

With, no direct had to hand he developed aside from Traditional Shinobi Sparring He developed something that resembles Parkour derived from when he used to pull pranks. Parkour the art of displacement discipline of movement and holistic well-being, this was to avoid the with Capoeira leverage for leg sweeps core power and speed are its focus rhythm guides this marital art. His hand to hand is supplementary and defensive. The closest comparable classification is Nintaijutsu Ninja Body Techniques. Used by lightning shadows.

When he first entered the academy his hand to hand was equivalent to Rin Nohara. Orochimaru and Naruto's hand to hand are roughly even as of now. Then Rin and Naruro Taijutsu: Body Techniques one and a half, now Orochimaru and Naruto three and a half.

If he was in a situation when a strike of excessive is a must he'd use something like Arhat Fist knees, shoulder and palms last was Intersection Method intercept and counter with raised knees and driving elbows he also learned to fight with cooking-ware and Leaf-Style Willow,

Shadow Shuriken Technique ,Butterfly Needle Fire, Temple of Nirvana Technique, Dust Wind Technique, Cloak of Invisibility Technique, Body Flicker Technique, Mist Servant Technique Transparent Escape Technique, and Rope Escape Technique, Hiding with Camouflage Technique Body Replacement Technique, Empty Cicada Shell Technique, Attack Prevention Technique; and Assimilate All Creation Technique Illusionary Technique Flower Petal Escape dissolves a body into many flower petals which then consume an enemy's body. This was had because of lack of control at the time also binding Illusionary Techniques.

Most are supplementary all require five seals or less. His skills exceed nothing over C Rank by appearance. To out run for ANBU for former pranks he had to learn something. His pranks were a display of anger on some level as well. But, only Naruto himself knew that. As some peoples jobs were terminated because of then no one ever found the culprit.

He paid no attention to Shinobi Rules. Aside from these two a shinobi must never show any weakness and A shinobi must see the hidden meanings within the hidden meanings. He only shows true lack of the ability to understand what it come to peers but the general ability to understand emotion. The cores of most of his problems lie in social skills. The question is what would he do if he still was obsessed with become village leader. That obsession didn't change his focus just became more inward. But he would have had a psychotic break if it didn'

In place of Shadow clones this was to avoid the Telescope Technique when able. As much as he didn't want to be a ninja he needed the skills if only for the sake of avoidance. Also Pressure points Chakra flow and effects via Chakra Enhancing Music the strength and speed enhancements with a set of Ocarina and Flutes.

Most of these may be low rank but take Mū's Invisibility for example the only person's skill set that even resembles a ninja in the elemental nations known as the Non-Person for the way his presence is kept hidden his name sake means nothingness. The man also has Dust Release a selection of blood inheritance that he gave to the current Earth shadow Ōnoki no blood relation

Naruto mastered these Escape and Chakra Sensing Techniques he does these without thought as he would have the shadow clone. Why the comparison to Mū, He practiced these low level skills to such proficiency, he seemed to not be there again the five element seal block most of his presence. None of which matters if avoided; It's easy to kill with skills to do so much harder to avoid killing completely.

Horticulture as a more detail oriented version of one of his hobbies watering plants but Horticulture is far more useful. Watering plants was developed as a way to try to keep an even keel He first learned this with Grey Ash seeds the plant has red spheroid buds with spines a thick green root and stock with six leaves.

He may not eat ramen much but he still enjoys Red bean soup. Leftover red bean soup can also be frozen to make ice pops he likes those with frozen strawberries and bananas for some reason he cannot place.

He also had bean sprouts, truffles and mushrooms, Kelp for iodine, Moulding Mushrooms; found near Sea Route of Silence, for the chakra devour effect not for its Hallucinogen effect along with normal mushrooms to farm.

After he got sick to many times he had the librarians and Mogusa a Konoha Medic Corps member. To isolate its chakra devour effect only the medical ninja was not told what for, he did this to train with less charka unencumbered. Moulding Mushrooms negatives purple face and mushrooms spread on their bodies. He carries a distilled perfected version of the enzyme in vials takes if he wants to workout with less charka. In the body a muscle is strengthened through damage and recovery Medical Techniques can aid this process.

Konoha Medic Corps consists of; Hōshō, Iyashi,Kanpō, Kitō,Kumadori,Kusushi,

,Migaki, Mitate, Mogusa, Oyone last Ugai.

He also bought about twenty chickens that turned into sixty. He chased about two chickens a day since his second failure at the academy this was done for greasy fast speed; six chickens a day for six years. Since he stopped pranks business owners were more receptive to him but not that much more. This is how he acquired the chickens.

This area was found near a slow tributary stocked with zebra fish; these fish are common stagnant water bodies and rice fields when he stopped ramen as his primary food source most of these things were his meals and a place of personal reflection. A method of enlightenment if the liberty is allowed, this place would ease his erratic thoughts, music helped. He also planted some Arabian jasmine Evergreen shrub Leafy stem cuttings, layering it blooms white appearance is that of a rose, dried for tea. Dwarf periwinkle or creeping myrtle kept this place hidden the vines look like evergreen flowers range from violet, purple to white bears Follicle fruit.

He also went to smith and ask them for them to forge massive octagonal shuriken Eight times the size of Demon Wind Shuriken he asked that the metal be super dense and heavy Naruto traded chickens with the smith and asked if he could watch the process the smith said fine that he need to get metal from Land of Iron as long as he helped cast and pour then forge them the chickens were enough. Naruto only has about six of them but the work fascinated him why he didn't.

Understand but it took the two of them six months to create all six. So on days after the academy let out Naruto would sit and watch help with small orders,

On an order he met weapons dealer Bando showed him his Concussive Chakra Cannon and showed him his style of Chakra Armor which absorbs damage it increases damage dealt the charka flow is yellow orange uncontrolled torrent around the body. Concussive Chakra Cannon function resembles a rudimentary caster it the way it fires chakra blasts. The massive blast explosive that. Devastates an entire area also similar to a Chakra Bomb Cannon,

He told Naruto to find his partner Kagura with this description Uses, Ravaging Chakra Knives, Soaring Strings, Soulbane; targets the mind and causes the target to believe that anyone is a foe.

She wears a red shorts and top bandages extend past her thigh and cover her chest she has light blue eyes and white hair her style of clothing displayed her midriff, arms and legs, with her white hair tied back by a vibrant rope with bells attached to it. When seen up close her eyes are revealed to be an ice blue color. She had multiple tattoos that resemble flower petals on the left side of her face and midriff as well as her left leg. She wears red high heeled sandals.

The blacksmith had called him brat once Naruto forcibly asked not to be called Son or Kid or Slick or Cochise especially Brat. He loathed that moniker enough to slit the throat of the person that uttered it, but could tolerate it to a limit. The man just laughed and patted his shoulder. The blacksmith was reminded of himself. The smith nicknamed him 'Buckaroo' this still bothered Naruto but it was much better then Brat.

It was therapeutic for them both he died two days before Naruto's second attempt at the academy. The smith allowed him to keep the metal dust and shavings from polished works for some reason that he'd never disclose as they worked together some of which is mixed with gunpowder.

A departure gift from the man the fabric of the jacket has three hundred pounds each pocket has about five pounds of the product charka flow is needed just to move.

This is in a Takigakure Flak Jacket with metal shoulder-guards they are they have three scroll pouches on each side of their chest for scrolls, medicine, and other ninja tools. For protection they include a neck guard and extra padding over the shoulders. Village Hidden by a Waterfall are colored sky blue weighted like Lee's enormous weights with the metal dust and shavings,

The smith was uncertain of the mass of Lee's weights he just estimated Naruto can have his own secrets since everyone else knows everything about him it'd only fair to play the game as turnabout and all that.

The man altered the jacket to be thinner; easily hidden. Because it's similar to the village's jacket. This is worn under whatever clothes he has on with a Tee shirt over it so no one asks what it is. The middle aged man sealed a gourd with the same metal in the jacket easy way to clean up the shop. Also there was a gourd with gunpowder Naruto doesn't know this.

Never disclosed his name but there was a note that stated you already know my name, 'SS'. 'SS' never told anyone a thing to anyone about this arrangement. Everyone's entitled to their own secrets after all.

'SS' was Naruto's height but in his sixties lean but lean and muscular. Like the smith Naruto's body now shows no bulk and is built compact.

Naruto has minor Water Release, Earth Release, and Lightning Release Fire Release, Wind Release but these things are mostly annoyances and are avoided whenever possible; In fact when he showed signs of these he very near had a nervous breakdown. He uses these skills for peace of mind not combat. His goal is never to win just not be injured as much, match or to dead lock in skill when faced with opponents.

Even without an affinity Water and Earth techniques could be done with relative ease the alignment with the elements just makes it less cumbersome. Lightning if used improperly could short the users' nerve centers. There is a chance that Fire Release could burn all the oxygen in the body in turn this causes asphyxiation. Wind is deadly without proper form.

He tossed the outlaw sets of clothes. He took two backpacks and fills them with the rest. Hilda removes her earpiece.

Hilda is knocked back by the clothes, "Where…' she looks at the dresser, "Why?" but she shrugs.

Naruto's tone becomes a stoic and rolled yet exasperated as he paces back and forth in one spot near frantically When he became near mute he lost his verbal tic that was a passive trait of his mother to display nervousness. In its place would be when he'd fiddle with any and everything mechanical he's prone to utter nonsensical whimsy while this is done One could presuppose that this is a means of focus. He flicks lighters, paces and chews licorice root. He was trained to be an engineer of sorts combat wasn't his primary skill set. That is not to say he couldn't fight.

Naruto starts to speak as he chortles, "Not many would so much as answer me...So I started to put on a soft smile then walked away after about the eight hundredth time….I ran into who would later turn out to be Milly and Meryl after that we spent a lot of times in the underground catacombs of the library and studied tomes and schematics and blueprints." He glanced at the modified head band he gave to the stranded person from space the Tao dragons on the metal plate he has no clue why his mind choose that image.

Naruto taps the head band Hilda placed the near her deltoid, "No one should recognize that symbol normally if a symbol is wore it identifies what village people are from. You should be safe .If someone ever asks I'm your captive. But no one knows what that symbol is..."

Hilda rolls her shoulder then winces her shoulder is dislocated from the crash it's just catching up with her now Naruto notices this but if she won't say anything she doesn't want it to be noticed so he continues to speak,

Naruto replaced the item he gave the woman with goggles he wore formally. They somehow seemed more appropriate. The goggles were on a green-gray strap with two black rounded lenses mounted on white triangular shape on either side of the nose guard. As wall as a weighted all weather cloak that is red and brown.

"Wolfwood's Punisher and was lent against my door two days before they disappeared when I touched the cross it glowed for a short time and I received this seal." He went to the last test before being dropped from the village Ninja corps in a cannabis induced haze.

He tried to eat Sakura hair it looked like cotton candy he was high and starved. But no voices in his head that told him to be a ninja that's a plus. His spit her hair out called her an ugly whore then popped open a cherry soda with vanilla cream that and his orange plants made his secant sweet , he drank it and just waited for an opportunity to get out of the village. To have been called an ugly whore by him stopped any and all interactions with her. He hated people who lied.

Did the librarians know this day would happen…were they really there or were they just guides or his own way to teach himself and…to help him meet the woman he was with he wasn't sure. The Bernardelli Insurance agents' descendents could have been sent by the Galactic Leyline as a way to communicate but not look strange to the neophyte mechanic inventor. There is no way to know at the moment.

Before he met his ghostly mentors his social skills were so disjointed it affected his ability to learn which caused a litany of problems not directly related to his social phobia; phobia not because of his willingness to make friends but in the former desperation to do so. Autophobia; of oneself is a more precise term Once that was more or less taken care Anthropophobia that developed.

On the plus side Naruto built the village new water ducts as a result of him being high. This was in lieu of painting the monument But he has no clue what possessed him to do that to test his mechanical aptitude perhaps. He removed and kept the explosive tags he found.

With Explosive Tag Extraction Technique when done he had a roll that expands similar to blastsword Technique: Blasting Bridle Repeating Death. They were at least thirty years old some were in the monument. Someone can do a lot when almost no one pays attention to them. That's why Naruto does what he does.

Two months before the third attempt at the exams Milly Thompson and Meryl Stryfe showed up at his apartment drunk and were rambling about how the watched his first attempt at Sexy Technique's development and that they developed their teaching methods for him because of observations based on that. But the Technique still made him look masculine they stated that if he was insistent on morphing into a woman to do it right. Along with wear something presentable so the made him a Mysore sari to wear in this transformation,

. The is sari silk Peach layered with Melon ,Burnt Orange, Persian Orange and Alloy Orange these colors while still in the orange spectrum close to the middle of the palette they're close to brown. The underskirt is Persian Orange the wrists and feet are Alloy Orange. Short-sleeved fitted top choli is Burnt Orange, draped over the shoulder it's Peach and Melon the technique was created for pranks and to bribe or beg people to train him, once he gained more confidence he stopped that; it may as well be useful it also plays to the kitsune myth. In this form this form and clothing he looks fit for the desert or the Land of Wind.

They striped nude and had him use them for a template it there wasn't anything sexual to it. But they were unrelenting about the action It desensitized him towards seeing nude women they would have him hold the Technique for those months only around them.

They would sometimes touch him to demonstrate proper proportions and things. While visual stimulation is what causes initial sexual attraction the two major components are auditory an olfactory, basically if someone has a scent of another male or female they are more likely to be successful. It all comes down to level of comfort. It's far less visual the one may think.

They did this for two months straight while teaching him other the normal things they taught him. He eventually got to the point where he could morph into a teen copy of both women. The preteen look was a result of his short stature. But when female maturity is reached it curvature of the hips that is observed bust size means little in terms of bodily development.

The morph had a small bust and the curves of someone in their mid twenties with no whisker marks. He had no actual clue why they did that but that made him never use the Sexy Technique for a thing again. But he could copy them almost instinctively if need be although he had no use for it now that would be the last time he ever saw them. The skill may work to stave off a certain camp young man who runs the branches his father's businesses on Sentinel III and Heifong or it could be used to prove the universes strongest woman.

He had no clue why they did what they did he was still limited with social skills. They were close but not romantically so their course of action was odd to him Best he could come up with was pride for their reasoning. What he didn't realize was that the three of them were one in the same in a way.

A week after that were the third exams.

He saw that cross lent against his apartment door he felt the previous eight years of his life was even more of a waste. So he proceeds to pass with the lowest passing grade statistically feasible. He felt he never had the freedoms to voice his actual level of distain. He precedes burn the hair he had pocketed previously as he spoke.

Milly and Meryl insisted that he go to class at least to keep up his hand to hand. The only thing that impeded the flow of charka was the five element seal once he'd figured out what it was he didn't care to have it removed.

Sealing Technique: Four Limbs Weighting Seal without prayer beads weighed equipment improves its efficiency that's part of the weight he felt when the seal was first applied a seal that cannot be used and battle. The color signifies completion white, blue, green, yellow last red.

He would primarily only listen to the librarians they told him to lift weights and work on flexibility.

He lifted weights but did not grow in bulk which the girls found odd. They had him evade dodge balls that explode and do a lot of thing that would nearly kill him. With acupuncture the girls would close and reopen his,

Chakra Pathway System, so if he'd lose it he wasn't lost. They deactivated systems one by one then reactivated Spinal Column, Lungs, Liver, The Jugular Vein, The Subclavian artery, Kidney, and Heart. This forced his control to go up; this also taught him to observe Chakra Pathway patterns. Something someone with an eye mutation can almost too easily see. Of course he nearly died a few times this in turn made him not fear death as much as a normal person might. As he was put near death four or five times because he wanted to be it was a controlled death state to see if it would draw on the tailed beast it didn't he was happy.

He developed Chakra Enhanced Strength similar to Tsunade and Hashirama Senju eight to eleven year period and the five element seal that blocked tailed beast helped that. Another capable of this feat on a small scale is Sakura Haruno. He also saw a use for Shapeshifting Technique; charka allocation is decided by the user. It copies everything from the intended target. The move is extremely taxing but wells worth the effort. Accompanied by Bringer-of-Darkness Technique,

Meryl showed him an old blueprint for a Sandsteamer. Taught him about Plants they were shaped like light bulbs told him how they worked Meryl drew the ship that brought their ancestors here. It was vague but functional they turned into puzzles and help him put it together and take it apart as the years passed they would get more complex. Asura Path owned by Nagato is the most robotic.

The librarians asked him to stay quiet about it. Nothing as advanced as Horus 'and nothing that functioned but he'd pick it up quicker than anything he would relate to the Elemental Nations which confused them all.

Behavior in mind these librarians taught him basic Cybernetics with an old Cybernetic Machine-gun Arm He asked the girls why. They said he might need the knowledge some day.

This being the most complicated set of skills they attempted to teach him all three would make this a bond over the experience. He asked why he hasn't seen anything like this before. They would respond cryptically and answer but at the same time not. From appearances Hilda's arm seemed more advanced.

They did the same with things from Snow Country trains and the like with things from Sky County he asked once where they got these things they said their designs were originals.

They had him disassemble and reassemble the villages spare Cameras, Computers, Satellite Dishes, Video Cassette Recorders and Televisions to the point where he could name circuits and parts with his eyes closed. They eventually got Train parts to repair and refurbish then shipped back to Snow Thus is the extent of technology in the elemental nations. These things are untimely what kept him in the village for so long as it did nothing else. Get wanted another chance to look at those parts but they weren't to come back.

He enjoyed these things because it kept his far from the thoughts of anything ninja related, nothing outside the scope of his planet though unless the machined arm then again the can replace arms if needed or Sandsteamer count of course.

Before the mission he had with his team he went to the catacombs everything that was there was gone. He saw this then rushed to his team for the mission and didn't say anything.

The Anten Seven the hundred and eight Stars, Kei Pirates, Hazanko, Space Forces and Angel Links are what wait for Hilda. Tendo King lies in wait. Melfina still needed to be found. Ron and Harry Macdougal are still like sharks.

Waiting out there still is Fred Luo, Swanzo and his partner Mike, Aisha Clan Clan , "Twilight" Suzuka and Gwen Khan. Ban and Kei Pirates have their fair share of Tao Magic users.

Destinations after this minor task once he left Naruto could and mostly likely would never come back here Hilda could sense that much while she interacts with him. All the pirate guilds could bombard this place with missiles from the sky and take what they want. They could do this from just above normal orbit. Horus could cause a good deal of damage as well.

He said he had an intense fear of cats how would he respond to Ctarl Ctarl ,Lorgan , Nayan, Corbanites, Silgrian , Saurians or;

Sith insectoid people incapable of communication with other races. While most aliens will use translators to understand each other the only race that seems capable of dealing with sith are the Silgrians.

Toward Stars Inn, Heifong III, Sentinel III, Blue Heaven, Tenrei, Symka five and Earth were places to go Locust West Virginia Spaceport was the last option Hecatonchires prison planet was nowhere near here. She'd just made her way from the Hopo System before she crashed.

Corbono, Sylgry and Ctarl-Ctarl were last resorts. The galaxy consists of micro empires independent systems Ctarl-Ctarl is the larger of those.

A group of Mana and Tao Magic users must have settled here but mixed with the local population. That was the woman's best guess as to how the people were able to do these things. That assertion may be wrong.

As far as she knew Naruto didn't know much about the level of technology that was in the galaxy.

But Hilda and Horus' would have to show him the basics of the Munchausen Drive that will take a while. Then the more complicated thing hover cars then light shields Munchausen Drive's are based a theoretical warp bubbles, sub-space currents, streams and waves the idea has a basis in theoretical physics and mechanical engineering most of the things on this planet would be based in actual physics as far as mechanical is concerned.

The population on the other hand most would appear superhuman a stark juxtaposition between the technical and biological but Tao magic is not that far off. The technology drift is only off by a few centuries from the rest of the star systems.

The major dilemma was she had no clue where she was.

The outlaw as she thought these things watched as Naruto paced a hole in the floor as she was thinking everything he said over. Naruto stop takes his tatter pants off and buns them he pays no mind to Hilda. Naruto hasn't slept for more than an hour per day for almost three or four months.

Naruto taps his foot, "What do you think the bartender wanted?" as he slides the coin from the dresser to his palm and rolls it between his fingers end over end heads to tails repeatedly then rolls it on the dresser.

Hilda curls up in bed while Naruto stays awake until the early morning hours.

He gets a shower and puts on a set of clothes he took from the draws everything is loose and over sized. Just fitted enough not to fall off. So if Hilda and himself are near the same size they'd fit her in the same way. He puts everything that was on the dresser in his pockets. He fashions ninja wire so that he may tighten a loose the clothes as he sees fit. He put on the gloves and a mask as well. A side from the things mentioned previously.

Naruto only carries four chakra blades, several dozen sets Kunai and Wire Strings with Senbon, Explosive tags, an Eye Scope, a Jōhyō, Batteries, Wireless Radio parts, Flash and Smoke Bombs contained in two medical pouches the second of which was full with Military Rations and Pills Blood Increasing Pills, Odorless Poison Mist and Scalpels. With an Umbrella, ten Hidden Kunai Mechanisms adjusted for what he carries.

Giant Iron Folding Fan that had three stars and a moon on it and snowboard he modified to wind surf he deconstructed it to make it collapsible anything to keep busy really when he used this he wore Steam Armor. Wrist-Mounted Senbon Launcher mounted on left and right modified for Flaming Arrow Missiles; capable of destroying buildings, homing capabilities

Two Injection Shot Sniper blow pipes with scopes and laser sights rudimentary sniper rifles broken into pieces normally use by medical ninja. Is the equipment he hides in his clothes...he swindled from Kanpō of the Konoha Medic Corps Concealed Mouth Ember, Scissor Pincers, Kunai Blades, after he learned how to make Explosive tags , Explosive Tag Balls, Lightning Barrels, Flash, and Chilli, Pepper Bombs, Ice Bombs, and Smoke Bombs, Generic Sealing Techniques

Chakra Liquid spray cannons they liquefy chakra so it's shaped to whips or swords durable it's tensile strength is very high, prevents formation of hand seals so high pressured it shatters rocks fluid is much like Spider-Man's webbing. from Meryl. Most things that was not lethal if used properly. Chemicals seem to be easy for him to break down.

With the loss of his verbal tic he never understood where he got that childish nonsense anyway he was glad it went away. It meant nothing.

He also developed a very meticulous nature and breakdown oil and reconstructs anything he would ever create or touch something outlaws in the old west was known for. This change irritated most who interacted with him there were few that could actually tolerate it. When something is lost psychologically something else must replace it.

Milly taught him how to cook dehydrate and cure foods. Field medic skills to make food and blood pills with that were tonics, salves, acupressure, herbal tinctures and homeopathic and naturopathy remedies but no charka based medicine. In turn this indirectly gave him, the procedures for the structure of poisons this is why he was able to tie off the wounds before. If he was taught to injure he'd learn to heal.

He learned from the Nara Clan Medical Encyclopedia it took him eight years and gave him the patience of someone if they were to learn to use natural energy sage techniques. Milly would go over things with him again when no one was around. They took him to Nanakusa Island from this. Most of what was taught to him was for self reliance when they were gone and based on arid environment survival.

He also has a Metal Doll on his back wrapped and a Tsurukame also on his back when he needs heads free. That is attached to his left arm fastened to the turtle shell like weapon has an axe in the center where no Rapid Fire compartments are not located the compartments expel Jofuku flowers with senbon. Comparable to,

Flower Ninja Art: Many Releasing Flowers this makes flowers into explosive tags and Flower Ninja Art: Many Blooming Flowers with Flower Shuriken: Falling Blossoms and Scattering Leaves with Poison Mist Hell: Hundred Continuous Firing.

It's different from Kusune's in that it's made from Flat carbon steel Naruto retooled himself. Flat carbon steel typically used for Magnetic cores along with two sets of Vambraces on both arms He's not trained by Guy but if someone were to pay attention it would look like it his obsessive nature is a flaw and an asset. Also his arms and legs are wrapped in binds.

But that's more because if his mind and body are active. He doesn't have to think of the speeches from what he could guess was a male and female in their late twenties or early thirties that reoccurs in his head and an effort to work off aggression should he have any.

All his equipment is connected to a storage seal on his shoulder blade he was good with seals never questioned it. At any rate the storage seal allowed him to hide everything he had on his person if he so choose it worked because no one questioned him he wouldn't have answered even if they did.

He'd gained enough knowledge to pass a second time but his attendance was nonexistent. The third time the girls were gone he had nothing better to do. Some nights before their disappearance,

Milly saw Naruto and her sister in bed cuddled legs around one another. His arms were draped around her smaller frame.

She smiled and gently got into bed with them instead of walking home. Naruto was much more relaxed but Milly could tell Meryl did not have sex with him. After that night Naruto's general awkwardness was gone. Naruto may not understand love completely but he is capable of the unconditional form shown only to those he trusts which in the village weren't many in number.

Yes he understands love in self sacrificial paradigm the evidence was in his approach to Sakura. He had yet to experience the emotion in a mutual romantic way. In his formative years he was more less a doormat but keep in mind he had confidence it was unguided until recently. Now though while still venerable at time the persona he carries now is slightly off but still, open and even tempered to those that mattered.

He still doesn't mind taking others pain but he will not be putty while he takes it. Perhaps that is what drew him to Sakura and to defend Hinata that single time. It was those events that made him blink and start to rethink his path he got beat by people for essentially nothing. This caused him to become more introspective and contemplative.

The unintended effects on his two female contemporaries' near obsessive natures was his error it was then that he forced everyone alive at arm's length this made it appear that he was un-sympathetic when it came to personal interactions

He may openly tell people things but he internalizes the majority of what he feels because of those specific events with the pink and violet haired girls Naruto thought for some reason that his mother may have been like Sakura and given how he was formally coupled with the regrets of his mistakes with her He didn't want anyone like her not the girl that had an interest in him but he did whish her happiness silently then avoided them to currently. He's not really used to positive reinforcements in his life it's almost a foreign concept.

His thoughts slowly shifted this is when he initially stopped the majority of his efforts at the academy No one would be able to tell because of his mostly relaxed nature but he's more selective of his words and actions then previously.

He began to think like water.

Water erodes. Water damages by attacking things at the base and wearing any obstacle in its way tranquility in the wake of battle neutral , flexible adapt and redirect often with the use on misdirection; Explosive yet peaceful without hesitation.

It'd be better not to fight at all. One cannot draw conflict if they themselves do not entice it. This is where his apathy rooted from. He was excessively loud in defense of the pale eyed girl. He had redirected their anger and they were even more violent toward him

The bullies' individual words to him were like a woodpecker at work on a rotted hollow log effort for not next time if there was one event that wouldn't happen this was the groundwork for his apathy which resulted in near inactivity. As before this went unnoticed he stopped verbalization. Once he stopped acts that bordered on lunacy his focus increased.

But his body was akin to wind cannot be held, captured, or tamed, power of the spirit and also the transient and insubstantial and the elusive. Giving and Taking; cleaning, both hot and wet, influence can be clearly felt motionless at the same time, less physical than spiritual. Just as easily as it can be cool and calm; flow of future or possibilities.

Naruto rushes downstairs.

He saw Chet who in a hushed tone, "I was waiting you I see you found the clothes people leave behind here before they die. No one claims them so you and your partner can keep them."

Chet pushes a chair out with his foot from the seated position then motions for him to sit. The former ninja does so the bartender takes in a slow breath," I can't give you money for your help I can get Sunagakure's Chiyo to replace your partner's eye thereby restoring her depth perception. You and your partner have to destroy the meteorite."

Naruto sets his chin in his hands and waits for the man to expand he does," The Third Hoshikage said it was doing internal damage to his ninja but did not destroy it. A citizen plans to use it no matter if it kills him. Destroy the meteorite before this happens."

Naruto smiles and taps the table, "I read somewhere a twelve year old girl named Rin Nohara did that in the middle of a battlefield I was going to ask about a medic for her arm…Who is this Chiyo person? " He gets up.

The laymen psychologist utters, "A medic on par with Tsunade granddaughter to _Hashirama. She inherited his gambling skill. Do you know anything about_ Konohagakure?"

Naruto shrugs," No sir I do not; is this Tsunade important did she invent something?" He may remember things about the Elemental Nations but if it's nothing about machinery it's only stored to be unused information then buried in his mind as extraneous data.

Chet counters," No but Chiyo knows puppetry and is a master medic."

Naruto gets a thoughtful look, "Do puppets require mechanics are they sort of like robots that would be so neat. Can Chiyo teach me at least basic medic skills…?"The idea to ask for techniques, supplies, equipment or medical treatment is that no one can carry capital from the elemental nations into space there's no exchange or trade value.

The forty year old pedantic barkeep," What's with your obsession with inventions and you'd have to ask her about the other things."

Naruto ran up stairs to be greeted by Hilda she had her normal eye patch and had everything Naruto had on She favored the dislocated shoulder the younger male was right the clothes were loose like they were on him.

She wore a pair of jeans that was low on the right side that revealed part of her bare hip held up by the belt with her Automatic Pistol and Double-Barreled Pistol, a polo shirt shoes the face mask was around her neck his former headband still on her shoulder, gloves and the rest of the backpacks on her. He really hoped the bartender wasn't lying about the medic.

Naruto gave the woman a once over as she collected and packed things Naruto was never one to be attracted to looks alone he could thank Sakura for that much.

He tried to make the girl feel better about herself when he was a sprout it backfired herself confidence is almost tied to Sasuke which is his fault but the librarians showed up then he couldn't fix the damage as easy going as Naruto may be it doesn't mean he doesn't carry things with him. 'At the time his experiences with socialization were skewed.

It's not too long after this that he met the librarians and ignored nearly everyone.

The outlaw seemed to know exactly what she wanted and confidence that Naruto began to find attractive but interesting at best Hilda spoke,

"You know if you leave with me and were ever to return here anyone you knew may have aged several decades and it won't be beneficial to return this has to do with faster than light speed. If a ship doesn't have beyond light speed travel it could take several centuries to get back here even if this place is mapped. If someone would find this place they could fire missiles from orbit land then take what they want." She puts in her earpiece.

In an almost uncaring tone," May not like this place but don't want to hurt it or you willing to risk it. To me the ninja things are worthless." Hilda passes him a soft look he's concerned for her they just met what had to be at least two weeks ago now.

Naruto brightens up some."The bartender wants us to go blow something up in the village near here. Might be near whatever your ship picked up."

In orbit far outside the system

Ban Pirates and Space Forces fight it out after they track Horus part way here luckily both ships explode. This leaves Hilda safe. But the Debris, Stray self-guided missiles, antimissile missiles and remnant decoy pod fragments. Enter the atmosphere the results of the battle above barrel towards the Land of Wind and Land of Fire. With no serious measure of defense those countries will be destroyed no matter the effort. Land of Rivers is mostly discarded by tremors alone. Katabami Kinzan gold mine is exposed.

One cannot attack an enemy that seems invisible. Tobirama Senju's Flying Thunder God Slash that dispatched Izuna, Flying. Thunder Rod Technique used by Minato Namikaze known to Genma Shiranui and Raidō Namiashi and Kamui a property of the Mangekyō Sharingan. No known relation between the techniques of Tobirama and Minato.

Lightning Release Armor has a similar effect it stimulates nerve fibers to work beyond peak performance. This may hint at Lightning ninja muscular bulk or it could be the constant state of war readiness. Then there's Heavenly Transfer Technique used by Mabui said only to be endured by the Third Raikage, Fourth Raikage may survive it. Tsunade only because of her Yin Seal: Release.

No matter how much wreckage burns on entry even though the neither organization found the planet. The derbies headed for the Land of Wind hits the ruins of Rōran and the Dragon Veins or Ryūmyaku. Source of the Ryūmyaku was in actuality was a Mana particle fountain that acted as a drill the bleeds energy.

Pirates are now a viable threat to the system. Results Kakashi's team is the only to survive to the team's estimation there may be more. Sasuke's vendetta in now a moot point, Akatsuki's goal is relative to the state of grace. Kakashi's entire team will have to take refuge in the Land of Noodles and Land of Neck they split in two.

Face to face pirates may be at a disadvantage with close quarter's combat some pirates may beat ninja. The Anten Seven is a group that consists of Hitoriga, Jukai, Iraga, Tobigihra, Shimi, Hanmyo and Hazanko each possess their own unique abilities. They may put up the best fight. But someone said if someone were unfortunate enough to make an enemy of the Anten Seven, and forced to fight against them, a person would say only this... farewell, friend, That could be grossly overstated but the statement itself insights fear this is a good enough deterrent.

Ninja have an advantage on the ground but pirates and space forces are in orbit. Few ninja may be able to level mountains but most of what they do cannot reach passed the Mesosphere.

In route to Village Hidden among Stars

Hilda looks up and at the sight she sees it streak

They had set had set up camp ten miles from their destination.

Naruto hears a whisper," V. S. D. zero, two. C. Headed toward star space calendar one five six Key line Project has been found successfully. "He looks to the outlaw as she looks to the sky he wonders if she heard the same.

Naruto moves closer to her while he watches the embers of the fire they set Hilda utters," I think they found what I found we need to hurry and find where the Dragontie and leave here very soon you are coming with me no room to argue there's no truing back now. You are unaware but aware of something what that is I'm not sure. But if pirates become aware of you more things like this will happen."

A bear is attracted to the embers of the fire. Hilda catches this flips her Automatic Pistol and passes it to Naruto with a limp grip he looks down as she taps the side of his arm with it he looks down ,"You wanted to learn how to use this well I'm hungry Freeze and don't grab the weapon watch the bear.."

The bear looks at them as it sloths into the area. It surveys in the area the vital organs are in the middle of the chest where the lungs, heart and kidney are located.

The bear start to walk away Hilda passes Naruto the weapon he aims for the chest lungs firers it almost kills the bear The bear will die but slow as the ninja nicked a lung The recoil almost broke his hand. But since his charka flow is disrupted and it has been for eight years his muscles adapted to the change.

Charka can never be fully blocked unless that person is to die. But they cannot communicate with bijuu in anyway if Charka is disrupted in most ways. Something the majority tend to forget.

For example Lee who can mold charka for water walking tree walking and used for muscles as Naruto does. He can mold charka for larger techniques but chooses not to. Five Elements Seal held a sizeable portion of his normal reserves at bay as well.

Kabuto while he applied the five element seal to Naruto was ordered to experiment on Sasuke subjected to the Sannin's experiments and as a result developed physical enhancements including an immunity towards most forms of poisons they were Mind Awakening Pills without the Cursed Seal this was intended to kill Naruto and experiment on Sasuke what the Mind Awakening Pills did for Naruto is eat away at bijuu energy like candy.

Kabuto was confused by this those pills are supposed to 'kill' the user for access to second from of the seal not destroy abnormal charka why did it work to siphon and destroy tailed beast energy Kabuto could find no physiological reason why.

They were laced with eighty grams of Black mamba poison, failed Zetsu and Jūgo's cells. Theoretical composition of the pills actual composition of the pills unknown theory basis is that curse seal holders go through a similar transformation to Jūgo's. Composition theorized because of Orochimaru's Juinjutsu Animal Cursed Seal. Formed into the potion and then ingested catalyst is a snake bite.

Kabuto gave those to Naruto as a blind study this near a decade ago. This was approved by Orochimaru because Kabuto informed him of the then student's lack of desire to join the ninja corps.

What was held back would go his muscles without even his knowledge Naruto's Ninjutsu, are primarily based in Chakra Flow, Lee was taught Eight Gates he can use third chakra gate. Guy Seventh Gate Kakashi Hatake and Sasuke Front Lotus. Naruto wanted nothing to do with that to forceful of a style. Lee's Shadow of the Dancing Leaf Barrage of Lions is also known to Sasuke.

Naruto also knows Barrage of Lions combinations since he doesn't use Shadow clones it's similar to Heavenly Foot of Pain, Body Pathway Derangement combined with Strength of a Hundred Technique. Which are brute force and raw strength with no tact in and of themselves aside from Body Pathway Derangement but there's still a rather forward tactic that is by no means subtle when Naruto strikes with this it's like he hits with two thousand shadow clones or more. This is why he'd rather evade and escape then fight.

This was developed without Tsunade's influence. Anything developed with charka strength is a C rank. Developed in place of say Rasengan derived from Tailed Beast Ball used by Minato Namikaze, Jiraiya or Kakashi Hatake who developed Lightning Cutter unable to complete the,

Rasengan; highest possible shape transformation of one's chakra he did use the exercises to make his charka spin and for density for power and stability with tailed beast charka blocked it was harder but rewarded more because it had to be done without movement took him two weeks, the tailed beast would have purposefully destabilized the charka he uses the sphere as a control and compact exercise only it's not honorable any other way he can form the sphere instantaneously;

Should the need arise. Were his charka destabilized he'd need two shadow clones and three years to achieve the immediate effect, as if he had the three years to train, again the brute force comes to play. Hand to hand is his preference if evade or escape is not possible. His heritage and culture by be ninja but he doesn't have to fight like one. That's how the variant of Chakra Enhanced Strength bore itself.

Ay's Guillotine Drop, Drop Kick, Elbow, Guillotine, Drop, Iron Claw, Lariat, Liger Bomb Lightning Oppression Horizontal, Lightning Oppression Horizontal Chop, Lightning Straight are based on the same principles as Painful Sky Leg with the aid of Lightning Release Armor so the Chakra Enhanced Strength can be replicated by nearly anyone same applies to Rasengan the examples above are indicators.

Complete and utter brute force domination it the equivalent of the Uchiha Clan's monotonous use of fire and lightning. Yet Naruto's use would have been repetitive and ridiculous looks like no one has room to complain. Rasengan also shares vague but noted similarities to Hyuuga's Eight Divination Palms of the Hand; Heavenly Spin Aburame clan's Insect Jar Technique is similar to Heavenly Spin and Inuzuka's Passing Fang. Another sets of skills based on brute force.

He only makes use of force when there's no other way to resolve issues. His metabolism is rather high there for his caloric intake needs to be high it rivals that of the Ctarl-Ctarl.

Tense, calm someone applies excessive force; control that force through fluid motion. Relaxing the whole body so it can react instantly without resistance no, without though Naruto tires to live by that tenet but his excessive force; borders near neurosis need for precision in place of power but he endeavors not to use any of it.

So the Strong Fist style of Guy or Lee wouldn't work for him as it did Kakashi or Sasuke combined that with the fact he tries to use less Ninjutsu if he's but their methods to train would, along with the flak jacket mentioned previously he wears the large leg weights Lee might wear filled with that same metal dust.

He's basically steamrolled into the academy every year he worked on physical condition and charka control. He had large reserves without the tailed beast. He found a book on shape manipulation by Mifune Thorough that Flying Swallow by flowing chakra into it. The materialized chakra is shaped like a blade; cutting up everything it touches Chakra Flow Body Technique cuts through solid rock and iron direct comparison Samurai Sabre Technique.

What did interest him was Lee's Drunken Fist and Shadow of the Dancing Leaf. were all that were interesting drunken fist operates on the principle of the more you drink, the drunker you get, and the stronger you become which is said not to be able to be learned or taught which is true but through six or seven times of observations of Lee and twice drunk himself he was aware but not that his mind worked of a more technical nature because he could break the style down and use it but not as Lee does. He stopped the spandex adorned male a lot. Where Lee used strength Naruto used fluidity.

Lee and Naruto were last of their respective class so they hung out often he keeps a flask with him at all times. Even with most of his charka blocked Naruto would have been able to create enough shadows clones to put up a decent fight against Kiba Inuzuka but since he does not know shadow clone skill the excess energy is used to increase endurance and experimentation with medical plants and botany. His hand to hand is the same level as

The bartender would have Naruto pay the damages or work at the bar he learned to mix drinks and his social skills improved more. Everyone he ever worked with could tell he had no intention as a ninja. Bar tender taught him how to build a still cook mash and filter different of types of alcohol the level of detail needed fit with his neurosis to bartender it was cheap labor. For when he didn't have enough money to pay damages free alcohols to cut tinctures same with kelp's iodine.

This taught him complex biochemistry in an easy way that with when, he learned to cook taught him how to balance and proper chemical proportions it was a passive way to teach him these things culinary requires creativity while pastry and confectionary requires near steady hand of a chemist, alcohol distillation is procedural and requires alcohol content and flavors right. this later lead to Pedology ,Entomology and Geology which are respectively soil, insects and minerals with the majority of his life spent at the library it did have its benefits not to be at the academy and helps with his hobby in regards to plants.

Through Naruto's own self experimentation with Drunken Fist he developed immunity to Toxicity and Anesthesia unintentionally this intern affected his Serotonin levels less sleep more time to work. But because of this he world cash hard and sleep for weeks when overly effected by this. When this happened he'd get two months worth of work done in three weeks.

It is because of this neurosis that he will push far passed his limits. Both physical and try to connect things in his head It's like patches of reality, never the whole picture. One may question the level of skill he gained; but it's because he does not care about a lot at this very minute. He was trained and taught by mostly ghosts. He doesn't realize in his search for his own answers to make order of chaos his will called all of them there.

Not that anyone could see that. The owners' name was Jet Black and Faye Valentine they disappeared six months before his second attempt that made him attempt a second time boredom and the ever present irritation of those voices. There was a note; you know what they say cowboy, easy come easy go. Those two were among the few that kept him in the village that is if they were actually there.

He was very independent all time was spent to hone a skill. He carries two thirty six ounce silver mixed with brass blended with two ounces of gold provided but the current Wind shadow's Gold Dust or Sand Gold flasks are glazed with Bismuth subnitrate and telluride this gives the flasks a yellow pigment, Corundum, Aluminum carbide with Legrandite for their anticorrosive properties crushed into powder combined with Carbonyl iron , Ferrous oxalate and Burgundy mixture then brushed on in a Silver nitrate liquid, one for herbal tinctures he creates and one for Drunken Fist for both its catalysis and oligodynamic antimicrobial effect they disinfect themselves in about eight hours. Because of the combinations of metals and components of the glaze each item was around four pounds.

Metal work isn't the only thing he learned from the blacksmith. But what metal react to what and how. Aluminums and Steels by themselves do not have these antimicrobial defensive traits of brass, gold, silver or other copper alloys, This was his payment from the owner of the property as Naruto didn't ask for money just trade. No one ever knew why.

The flasks are worn strapped to black ten pounds of Ultra-high carbon steel usually reserved for knives, trains process method; powder metallurgy, weighted hip protectors made with Carbonyl iron is a grey powder that are five extra pounds to the composite metal again hidden under the clothes.

The fact that he is a Power of Human Sacrifice doesn't enter into the equation, it never it may have mattered at a point but not now or in the future. Though is muscle didn't appear to grow in mass and his frame didn't change the strength level he has is good for metal work. Naruto's physical condition could rival Ay and his father together thanks to that neurotic nature he has, turn a negative into a positive.

Self-sacrifice… a nameless shinobi who protects peace from within its shadow, Naruto wasn't motivated by this concept but this would be the likely result to them he was nothing and nameless although his presence is cleanly known he always seemed to make himself disappear. Even when he used to wear orange he could never really understand why he wore orange it was a play on, Red Hot-Blooded Habanero and Yellow Flash orange is not necessarily his favorite color. What if his mother were the same and his father were a wind shadow, instead or Orange Fire Shadow his moniker would be Red Magnet the thought could cause at least a snicker at the lucidness. But it is better then ,'I'll pay you when I make it big' Gene.

No one may want him in the village but at least he can work on his body everything else fades into the background worries and cares melt away in that mindset hyperactive energy is redirected. If they didn't want his here fine he's not here but he will not be defenseless or helpless screw them. Naruto was avidly opposed to the echoes in his head therefore opposed to the system they represent.

A man injures his leg during a hunt. He's in the middle of the Savanah. No means to treat the wound, the leg rots and death approaches. Last minute, he's picked up by an airplane; he looks down and sees a land of pure white below him. Glistening in the light it's the summit of a snowcap mountain that is his insecurity, manifest full that preverbal mountain

Not to be accepted by people he doesn't want that but it's not as vital as right now. People would help but, fall short to solve the issues he has. He'd just as soon sing The Real Folk Blues while genuflect in acquiescence to a Heavy Metal Queen. He acts autonomously form any charter or set laws.

Naruto fires a second shot at the bear's heart it dies instantly he turns to Hilda," My hand is messed up for a while you have to clean the meat." He hands her weapon back he stokes the fire to roast the meat

Hilda looks at the wounds on the carcass the shots are sloppy almost purposely as if he tried to avoid the death of the creature the outlaw store that away for now. Naruto will kill but only with no options or hunger. Even then he doesn't like it a trait he and Itachi Uchiha share.

Hilda over to Naruto he as all his explosives out he chains them all together she observes, "Thought you didn't do anything ninja like."

Naruto puts wood on the fire, "To create explosives is the least ninja like ability one can acquire a weapon smith can do it…"

Hilda puts the meat on a spit, "You know that's even more a reason to leave as quickly as possible pirates can likely deconstruct these techniques and adjust as needed. They could care less about collateral damage."

Hilda sits and stokes the fire. Naruto slides in next to the women and just leans against her. For some reasons he finds this able to calm him. She looks to him then stares at the fire.

Twenty minutes later the meat is done Naruto really wasn't asleep just relaxed Hilda didn't move other than to take the roasted bear from the fire.

She passed him a stick, "How long has it been since you actually slept..."

Naruto pulls the meat off the stick, "I've not slept more than thirty minutes to an hour a day for six months…no clue what's kept me awake."

The women looks to him, "To be an outlaw requires a certain altitude of a narcissistic nature leveled with self preservation much like ninja if I can understand from your level of vagueness. You have those things as I'm sure everyone here does they also have something that drives them personally that cannot be taught by anyone it develops over time.

What dives someone cannot be defined by any one person or phrase. If I were to define what drives you that would force you're thinking to become very narrow this is of course is dependent on what you were or were not taught. If a goal is a goal with a refined purpose someone can ignore what's in their way and work around it. People only have to live with themselves you can't count on anyone but yourself. But sometimes you want to feel the warmth of another body." Its better advice then the hunter ninja would have gave him by bounds.

Naruto tilts his head, "Stop the crazy ninja people in my head."

As the finish the food Hilda laughs," Simple enough for now but say they stop what then is left..What...is your drive after that'?"

Naruto shrugs, Hilda's response, "Whatever happens from this point on you're gonna carry that weight."

Naruto laughs in a hollow manner," My social life is non nonresistant so I'm not getting a wife no, worries there. Kids don't want them. Fear they may be subject to the same treatment as me or anyone like me not worth the effort moreover, it's wasted energy. Trust me. Socialization is not among the principal of my abilities, now bombs they are easy." Hilda gives him a look.

Naruto focus on the fire," Lace from nature will bleed red when the path is clear. Bebop with butterflies wings a glow of yellow while someone rides a Hammerhead that chases the Swordfish with two fins that follows the Red Tail the streaks as the light is bright radical cowboy nanobots in blood eat the fox like falling in suds. So the grey matter won't splatter Pieces, pieces, all gone. Then float as high as the stars allow with a new wolf of the Welsh isles. Data dog that isn't a dog will be found in snow where things ill chill and the cold wind blow While Duty calls, three o'clock tea! Ein will be sublime. Gelel vein Boogie Woogie Feng Shui Old and moldy, history, n' mystery...Light shines bright in the old town tonight."

Hilda pokes Naruto he falls over one his side stiff as a board.

They get up the trek their way to the meteorite on its trip here the rock that would become the village used fused with a piece of a moon that fell into the corona of a sun in this system and somehow managed to survive this suggests that the meteorite wasn't just built up sediment rock that hardened in space

Gas and mist fill the air most were distracted by the streaks in the sky but the all were unconscious now they will wake up in seventy two hours nauseas groggy and disoriented, the explosives are set the blast was ill timed but the service complete.

The meteorite that Akahoshi would have fused into his chest now the blast dust and remnant of the meteorite were absorbed; by the former ninja effects yet to be noted. It was crystallized subspace energy.

They waited a while until greeted by a female,

Hokuto guided them to a site .round three hundred miles outside the village as suggested by Sumaru.

Noruto watched Hilda still favor her shoulder so when they stopped Noruto confronted her about it with reluctance the woman said he could try to fix it. Under the carefully woven tapestry of calm he still carried an insurmountable sense of defiance.

As an audible wet pop of the outlaw's deltoid echoes for miles the amount of force needed caused the loss of balance ad decent in to the depression of the land that surrounded them when he landed tens of thousands of red petals accented into the air. When his body stopped a hollow metal sound reverberated the over a decade and a half old canyon.

Dragontie site

A single blue geranium blue can represent peace and calm this single stem lay with ten flats worth of cherry orbit red geraniums which means desire, determination and courage the site is filled with strong aromas, of lemon with mint orange traces.

White dusted with red, streaked Camellias representing longevity devotion honest excellence faithfulness. They live for a century or more. They are around the singe blue flower they grow easier in warmer climates.

Monmachine or monopod class ships are under the flowers they are at least eight centuries old everyone on this planet appears human so the only sense that there are aliens here means from a different planet with humans on it. Then there is the thought that the population here may have alien yet similar to them. The ships the librarians had Naruto worked on used oxygen and hydrogen based propellants to break the atmosphere these are slightly more advanced than that.

Hilda states, "I've seen a debris field that has similar ships several hundred, a hounded thousand miles outside this planets orbit."

One thing is certain they are less advanced then any subspace capable ship. If that's the case these people were here long before the advent of the suspected wizards on the pleasure planet. But these people are nothing a like yet similar pardon the oxymoron.

A pink glow gleams from the crater there's a small cavern created by Dragontie crystal impact alone. The area effects are similar to the Tunguska Event. The crystal seemed to grow into the cavern Perhaps it was the residual energy release that made the crystal grow.

The area aftermath is akin to twenty megaton blast. Trees were knocked down and burned over six thousand of square kilometers the cavern may not have been caused by the Dragontie but revealed by it the impact of the Dragontie must have caused a wide scale medium earthquake this is what the blast zone appeared to reveal.

The exact composition of the two century old meteorite was a very old and worn Astral Gate fragment from a now obsolete system of travel. Astral Gate and Munchausen Drive has the same principal as the other both are theoretical one is more grounded than the other.

The remains on a mule like animal called a Thomas are here. Clear blue marble looking spheres line the bed of flowers and cave. The blue marble carries scientifically engineered lymphocytes that appear like the ones in normal blood when heated a normal lymphocyte shirks. This misshapen lymphocyte that was created by,

Cherious Medical a pharmaceutical company who called the research macadamia nuts however, the organisms will burst into barely detectable Molecular nanotechnology made of protein not metal they eat anything in the body that shouldn't be there. The product was developed for a forgotten war of Titan or Saturn VI.

.With Naruto knocked out and in the bed of flowers all the marbles broke the modified lymphocyte protein enters is body and attacks and consumes the highest energy source the bijuu attacks the newly invading virus this create the necessary mutation to fight the germ but also eliminates the bijuu a cellular level with no chance of regeneration. This means there is not one atom of them left in a traditional sense. This also means that Minato's portion of that charka is gone as well.

All of the sudden in his mind he heard Sasuke say he wanted to be fire shadow for some reason. But he's glad the tailed beasts are basically useless now. He can wait to leave this place indefinitely. So he didn't experiment on his own boy and push himself past the brink of death several times for all but not as it were; as the say all good things and up the long ladder. All he wanted is to be sane then be left alone and take things apart. He knows whether he's willing to admit it or not that people did want him to be the way he is that's yet another reason why he doesn't say much. Prior to Naruto's virtually self made catharsis Naruto was only ever seen as means to stimulate Sasuke for ambitions by nearly everyone he would lay eyes upon.

Stonehenge like columns rise from the ground he is bound to a rock table surrounded by a large circular a red seal formula with several ceremonial rocks surrounding filled the area a Tailed Beast Extraction Technique or to be even more accurate ,

Tailed Beast Removal Technique created as a means to extract a tailed beast without ending the life of the container. The green glow and runic super ellipse elliptic curve ellipses star with a circular ring for Tailed Beast Chakra Seal appeared with Tailed Beast Removal Technique. Naruto could wake up and rage his way out of this but it's just what all of them would want him to do if he keeps his mind busy it cannot fall into rage. It's partly why he started to relate his philosophy to water.

He still does thing based on instinct but they are more of a calculated risk. The bijuu within in him wanted him to be angry that's why he worked so hard for calm more then to get the echoes out of his head.

Unlike Sealing Technique: Phantom Dragons Nine Consuming Seals conducted with Demonic Statue of the Outer Path which by no means preservers the life of containers. This does not mean the process is not without pain.

When the near bone shattering pain subsides no bones are actually broken. In ten second to five minute intervals four hours and thirty minutes Cirrus clouds form in the high sky composed of ice crystals. Mid sky super cooled droplet flat and uniform heap Altocumulus cloud form. Low sky cellular flat Nimbostratus clouds shift over time low level clouds wait to drop snow; cumulonimbus thunderstorm clouds loom as well, Vertical Growth cumulonimbus form around the two as well as all the containers of all nations. In pyramidal patterns warm air is mixed with colder Air masses resulting in atmospheric pressure polarized ozone molecules initialize. A deep thick mist fills the planet.

Protective of the containers; as skies darken, Discharge, return stroke and redirect arcs fill the air with Transient current flashes Positive lightning strikes the ground, multiple paths of cloud-to-cloud in the air. Dark Lightning can be seen for miles on end in luminous pea size spherical objects ball and bead lightning heat lightning with no sound for a few minutes. Then snow, rain and sleet wash away any trails or evidence of events. But, is distributes the contents of the of the seven air currents evenly.

Wind torrents steadily climb to ten knots Ribbon lightning and Sheet lightning set the sky ablaze. Staccato lightning makes a final flash as wind calms to bearable if this event did not happen the containers would have been hunted and killed within six years for a war with no purpose. But now the former containers will live roughly ten times longer than they would have.

The newborn biological culture also ingratiated itself on the residual energy left by his parents to replicate. It structured itself in a malleable way on to harm tissues and it is adaptive. Its creation is a combination of the meteorite patricides in his system the tailed beasts reaction to the lymphocyte protein the energy that's held from him his clan's natural longevity that he was never told about the defense of his immune system and the nanotechnology in the proteins that bond with his DNA and repurpose the lost liter of power in his system.

If one had an electron microscope and could break apart the protein technology would appear similar to the now disproved Grey goo theory where molecular nanotechnologies in which out-of-control self-replicating robots consume all matter. An elemental nations comparisons would be Parasitic Destruction Insect Technique Nano-Sized, Venomous Insects of Torune, only a planet wide scale. But it's still classified as a hypothetical end-of-the-world scenario disproved though it maybe this theory actively repurposes the arboreal for 'fuel 'and mechanical barren; the byproduct.

The ex ninja's body seemed to be in some kind of stasis the outlaw could have sore she'd seen the individual components of all of his blood separate and dispersed in the air for nearly three minutes His chest still moved he was alive.

The blood diffusion in the air did nothing to anyone nearby so what did it do all his blood returned to him as abruptly as it left and he was back to normal. It was up there with the strangest things the woman ever witnessed it was almost like he willed his body to perform this course of action. It was like he fought against something his body went limp. The event is parallel to when Hanzō was implanted with the venom sac from a black salamander; He never really relied on tailed beast's energy so its removal won't do what it may to other containers or nothing at all, In any event as regards the others.

Naruto, Killer B,Yagura,Yugito Nii,Rōshi,Gaara,Rōshi,Han ,Utakata and Fū all keep their tailed Beast Skill. Sora with Gold and Silver Brothers power has been repurposed and replaced with something else. Naruto is the only one left with knowledge that this event even occurred. Yagura broke from illusionary control to others this will be apparent as a natural disaster at best.

The virus and the cure created from it would spread like small pox around the globe it wouldn't infect anyone but it would virulently go after what it now set its sights on. Something similar happened to a solder named Vincent Volaju a man who 'died' but wasn't dead, former Mars army commando squad seven M. A. special operations forces. The planet may have had a look similar to Morocco with an ever so slight Arabesque aesthetic at one point in its history.

Then there's something else here soothing that says 'Bebop' it's a hollowed out space it is four hundred and sixty by two hundred and thirty four feet length to width a much larger ship

Ships standard configurations a nuclear fusion aero-spike motor, maneuver thrusters, rotating sections and support posts.

He started to glow the both place explosives around the buried ships blew them loose and made storage seals on them in the act of sealing the ships away they'd found what his head hit this was massive and hollow like the blueprints he worked on Naruto shrugged and painted a storage seal on it they could study it later. The thought was that no one knows this technology is here so no one should. If they did it was partly cannibalized and that may explain the technology level. None of this would have ever been uncovered if the crystal had not hit this spot these things were buried to deep otherwise,

He started to notice he had a Negative Emotions Sensing ability he didn't have before. Well that's not entirely true it was an innate active unnoticed skill his head too was unordered for him to notice. This is the actual source of why he avoided nearly everyone. But to he could only feel the emotion by subconscious raw feeling the people that taught him, their emotions were well controlled or not present this is why it was easier to learn from those select individuals as opposed to anyone else.

This is where his general sense of unease came from but he was unaware of its true root. This is often the reason why he gets put in certain predicament he tries not to feel but cannot help it he feels the strength of an emotion then responds in kind instantly more than not.

Also something parallel to Mind's Eye of the Kagura this is why he found his charka natures early in meditation at his hideaway three years ago. It's remarkably like echolocation.

Charka appears as misty blue haze it also fluctuates when people lie much like autonomic responses of the same nature. Elements appear as colors they are related to; fire corresponds to orange, and yellow to lightning which also is a Fire related color. Green is to Earth, Medical charka is green as far as he knew he didn't carry medical charka so the only other thing it could be was an element Water to silver wind is sky blue; another separate color that may be assigned to Spirit energy is purple. Light chakra is pink.

Tailed Beasts appears as well as a massive black ball. White is natural energy Physical energy is gold around the musculature and circulatory system maybe that's why the muscles didn't grow it just became power stores. But it was all just non communicative orbs and lights it was weird. It was passed off as too many mushrooms at first. This is what caused refinement of the Molding Mushrooms.

The body's water content seventy present water which becomes sixty seven present hydrogen atoms this may account for Tobirama and Hashirama's high sensory abilities their elemental affinity to water aids this as would lightning and earth to a lesser degree.

When he did find it made him work even less at the academy and more focus was put it into the sciences they would never interact so it didn't bother him to find it. Mind's Eye of the Kagura helped Naruto remain covert and even less likely to share his abilities as a whole. With the expansion of this ability over nearly a decade he found it less than necessary to interact with the populace as a whole.

No one is completely aware of his abilities. Since he couldn't sleep he had to find alternative means for sleep to restore the body. Meditation is one of those ways it was also a means to discover the latent abilities His discoveries die with him and him alone.

He tells people he only found out about it recently because that's when someone decided to tell him openly. But when he found the beast it motivated him to avoid people more lack of honesty was the cause.

In turn he's as honest as he can be, which not the trait of a ninja. Yes he hides things from people. But, that's not the case if people have no ulterior motive. Naruto skill is only exceeded by his psychological problems oddly like most ninja. He never tells anyone directly about the bijuu not out of fear it's no one's business like his mother and her seek for a daily "peace". He sought the same in a more forward thought manner. It's funny because Tailed beasts were separated into what they are currently because on one man's experimentation and curiosity and an effort to nullify a larger beast.

The tailed beast energy was natural but in order to process it the proteins into electrical current and the tailed beast's personalities' into artificial intelligence programming more sophisticated then the GPX's Gilliam II artificial intelligence will appear as the former containers before the current ones. The best compression Naruto is now the biological equivalent of Melfina but there is no difference to how he is now and was before. His thoughts will over time become more ordered but not a lot will make sense at first. This is something he did indirectly by his own design. Bijuu may still be 'alive' but they are rendered harmless. They are not dead they are just data useless to ninja.

Who would have thought they would-be destroyed in a similar manner indirectly converted into natural energy. Nauto's use of the tailed beast is no longer relevant to his growth. Bar the fact that he himself did that he himself did this long before it was removed from his body. Naruto and Itachi Uchiha may be pacifist but their methods differ Itachi's are think twenty moves ahead which leaves an excess of forty ways to fail. Naruto's is to ignore it or forcibly move it out of the way as long as it doesn't die. Naruto becomes severely unbalance if he has to kill something.

An opponent who can control the flow of the game has the upper hand. With the Sharingan's ability to predict movement this almost became an innate nature of the Uchiha clan. While they still have to learn it is easier for them than others.

What was strange for him was to see that his body hand an extra electromagnetic field around it lightening cracks It appeared inactive that hand nothing to do with charka natures or the people he was near in meditation is how he found the tailed beast pm his own.

His ears started to ring when the pink crystal would glow.

Hilda saw this so she dug out all the crystal then stored it in one pack.

After what Hilda witnessed she didn't know what to do she took him to the next destination

Naruto was actually awake as he thought about what he was his body was just used to cultivate a germ to destroy the tailed beasts. Well it wasn't like his body was used without his consent for something the first time this should be the last but is that all he was. At least it got rid of them with no combat. If they get the Dragontie off the planet there no reason for pirates to land here with the energy monsters gone the more the beasts fought the more accelerated the lymphocyte proteins were.

If in the event that he was just a tool for the microbes incubation cycle he would impose his will on what it does and force it not to harm. What it did beyond that is what it designed its own factuality to do. The pathogen and vaccine had broken anything and everything with similar energy it destabilized the subatomic bonds of the bijuu only the organism created appeared as nothing. If some were to take a blood same it would appear biological nothing would be seen as mechanical.

It's like if one split's a tailed beast in half molecular bond of mentioned tailed beast would be nonexistent energy or no. If a physical body losses these bonds it ceases to have an atoms to latch to. In others word a tailed beast cannot be ripped apart and hold form. Energy may be assigned a new task it never forms exactly the same. Subatomic is the phenomenal level which means once it's got it's gone entirely.

By way of their container bijuu have something to adhere to hence when a container dies they have acquired the physical energy needed to reform as it takes a subsequent amount of energy by a container to keep them at bay. They are by no means superior to anything else.

They can die and be injured. They are by no definition demons maybe they are considered this in reference to their life spans lack of what is understood adds to the mysticism. But if they can be trapped in jars, pieces of them ate or sealed in anything for that matter superiority of a being doesn't mean much.

Level of power become inconsequential it that power is caught either by its own faults or trapped by what seems ingenious but isn't. The monk that is the sage of the six paths powerful yes, genius uncertain others labeled god of ninja also uncertain those labeled geniuses usually have no doubt that they are right That level of certainty can lead to failure which results in the crumble of an individual's mind. As there is a thing as too much self assuredness; it's better to have confidence but still doubt.

Mechanics came so much easier to him He didn't even know why that was that. He saw yellow butterflies that had a glow to them. He felt an even stronger surge in his life force the ever before what was this odd sensation to manifest as.

Naruto starts to think as the head back he look to the sky,' Jinchūriki Power of Human Sacrifice Stillness and tranquility. There is no power gained to be a glorified cage of something that can cause instability. They give no power but strip someone of it.

Even if they do offer power because of the manner in which it's given it's near worthless. It's not really a benefit if the holder of that power must just tip near insanity to use it. Had no initial desire to use the power in the first place. This is what calm is searched to correct. Water is what must be sought. To quell an inferno of chaos hope they are all able to find calm that is hard to pin down.

Have stripped of all but pride...There's a feeling someone gets when...They. Look to the west...to the game...stay a slave... loosened the chains have seen rings of smoke through the trees... It's getting dark too dark to see that cold black cloud is coming' down.

Lost souls swimming in a fish bowl Rover, wanderer, nomad, vagabond... Adapt to the unknown...ties are severed clean...ask no one... under wandering star's grown off the beaten path... Like a drifter born to walk alone, to walk along the street of dreams,

Out there in the cold always doing what you're told of loyalty, of history, in shades of grey there's a change that, even with regret, cannot be undone.' He discreetly looks to Hilda as they head to the next destination Then again acts to be asleep.

Hilda thoughts, 'He's like a kite without a string or tail at the moment is that what's wrong, not sure.'

Sumaru sent them to Temujin's Continent the male was particular Vein of Gelel after they told him what Dragontie was he said there may be more of it at the bottom of the chasm the star ninja's thought was that The Gelel stones sound similar. When the pair got there it looked like post-medieval Europe. Gelel energy is by no means charka.


End file.
